You Will be My Revenge
by athenedee
Summary: They killed his wife, and he is out for revenge. He will destroy everything in that foul land. In his slaughter and carnage he met her. He found a new purpose for her, his tool to unleash his anger. He will make her suffer a terrible fate.
1. Chapter 1

**YOU WILL BE MY REVENGE**

I have been trying to write a fanfic story for Sasuke and Sakura however I was too lazy to do so or probably I just have this inferiority complex that I might just embarrass myself. But since I am doing nothing at the moment, I decided to go for it.

Anyway, this is my first story. I will appreciate constructive criticism. After all I am but just a novice. Please please be gentle with me.

**Chapter 1**

An eerie aura slithers throughout the area.

At the center of destruction, a man stood, emanating power and authority. Clad in black battle gear, he stands at the middle of this bloodbath ground. His aura bespeaks that of a harbinger of ill and tragedy. At a mere glimpse of his expression, one would recoil at the hatred he stimulates.

He is here to take his vengeance. To destroy every breathing life that bursts from this sordid place.

They took his most important treasure from him, the very essence of his life. Thus he will settle the score. And they will pay tenfold for the damage they gave him. The very moment they hurt her, they cursed the living daylights out of their deplorable existence.

_They will pay. They will suffer a greater pain than death._ This was his mantra while he was out in the battlefield. Fighting and destroying every living creature he passed through in this accursed land.

And so he did that. He unleashed a terrible destruction in this land.

He plundered everything on his path. Killed anyone that was on his way. Sliced everyone that his katana could reach. He showed no mercy, regardless of whether they were old or young, male or female. He doesn't need to spare them compassion. For him, everyone that thrived on this land was guilty. Their connection to this land held them to be blameworthy. Hence, his devastation of this land is a justifiable.

It didn't take long to accomplish his intention. Just for a few hours after he reached the village, the carnage that he let loosed was immediately done.

And now, everything is at the threshold of destruction.

The once lively land has now fallen due to his merciless plundering and aggressive marauding.

Many corpses lay on the ground, houses and other important edifices were burned, cadavers of animals litter the ground. The very place itself stench with death.

But for him, it is not enough. He still longs for more suffering and pain for this land and for anyone associated to it. Even after the demonic savage that he unleashed, his hunger for revenge was still unquenched. He can still feel the hammering lost of his once gaiety existence.

He knew that anger and revenge is consuming his very being but that is the only reason that he knew that he is still alive.

He condones this kind of atrocities: bloodshed, slaughter, and carnage. He never considered in partaking any of it. True, he is a warrior. War is something that he was used to. He participated in several battles but those that he killed were men that were armed for battle. Fights were men stand before a conflict of ideologies and try to uphold their belief through a combat of arms.

But after the lost of his wife, he was engulfed with too much fury that craves to be set free towards the perpetrators of his lost.

_More, more, more. I want more bloodshed. _

As if on cue, one of his soldiers approached him.

"My lord, we found this girl at the ruined temple."

He twitched at this information. Every life here was supposed to be annihilated by them. Why is there still a live being here? Even so, he faced his soldier and he saw the most enchanting and captivating woman he has ever set eyes upon, being dragged by two of his soldiers.

She was wearing the traditional priestess attire. It was so simple that in contrast to this plain attire, her beauty is even more exposed. Her hair is an exotic pink; skin as smooth and creamy as a pearl, and her eyes the color of magnificent emeralds that will invite one to look deeper as if there is a mystery awaiting to be unveiled. And these emerald green eyes were filled with tears that were falling which revealed fear and dread from him. As the girl shuddered in fear, he on the other hand found pleasure at her awful predicament.

"Are we to kill her, my lord?"

_Kill her?_ He once again scrutinized the trembling girl. Then without any idea why he did it, he answered his subordinate, "No, I will deal with her myself. Tell the men that she is mine. She is my spoil in this war. I have a better purpose for her."

Her mind was reeling from fear and dread for what is about to happen to her. She is after all, powerless against them. No one will be able to help her from these pitiless men. They immediately annihilated her people. If they were not able to stood against these vicious creatures, what more can she do against them.

Having heard the deep voice of the powerful man in front of her, she felt anguish and horror. Clearly this man intends to destroy everything but unfortunately for her, she will be subjected to a fate worse than death. She will not be given an easier death from this cruel man's katana. But he has a more sinister plan for her that will break her and later destroy her hopes and very being.

Her contemplation was interrupted by the arrival of another man.

"I see what you mean by destruction. You took the very life of this land. You have destroyed it to the point of obliteration. No plants will ever grow here, no animals will ever graze here, and the people who once belong to this land will no longer have a generation to continue its legacy."

The man who appeared before them somehow has the same resemblance to her captor. Both these men have the same black hair, onyx eyes that radiates of authority and power; both of them have the same face akin to beautiful gods yet ironically, they also have the aura that foretells a bored contemplation of their surrounding but when riled can exude severe menace and utter cruelty.

"But what is this Sasuke, you left a souvenir? A delectable one at that."

"She is my spoil in this war. Hereafter, she is now my property. My slave. I have a purpose intended for her," her captor answered in a bored manner.

"But, little brother, if you will make her your toy to unleash your rage upon, I believe she will break easily. She appears so fragile and easily broken."

"Don't worry, I will go easy on her. There's nothing more fulfilling than to watch your enemy cringe slowly. The slower the pain is, the longer one would feel it, the better enjoyment for me."

Hearing this fearful exchange of words, which is to be her fate, Sakura panicked and decided to run from them.

She tried to entangle the two men's hold over her. Probably they were lenient enough for soldiers surround them. And if she would be able to get pass the men who held her, others will be able to capture her again.

It was worth a shot for her. And once she freed her entrapped hands. She made a run for it. She was running without a thought of were to go, only to get away from here.

Unfortunately her captor was too fast for her benefit. And thus, when she was only a few distance from his black clad captor, she felt his hand on her wrist gripping it to the extent of breaking it. The pain was too much that tears were once again falling from her eyes.

He roughly spun her to face him. He saw that her face was tear stricken and that she was utterly scared.

She was so scared that she asked her captor for some mercy.

"Please, sir. Please, your hurting me. Please stop."

Hearing her voice, Sasuke was enchanted by her melodic pitch. However, his heart is far too submerged in the darkness to spare the girl in front of him an ounce of pity.

"So you can speak. You want me to stop hurting you. But I don't think so," he snickered.

It was as if, the beast within him came out and that he was engulfed in too much hatred and anger that he just suddenly attacked the said female.

He caught her kimono and sadistically ripped it apart. Sakura was to shocked to understand what is happening until she just realized that her clothing was torn into several pieces and that she is naked in front of these men and is about to be violated. She cowered before them and continuously begged for mercy and asked help from any compassionate individual. She tried to cover her breasts with her hands but his captor will not let her.

Once he rid his captive of her clothing, the sight in front of him awed him. Clearly this girl is beyond beautiful. She is an enchantress. And her life is at the palm of his hands now. His to do whatever he wanted to do.

Despite the pleas of the girl, Sasuke was deaf to her protests and continued to ravage her. He ripped her garments and pulled her down to the ground and he set himself atop her. He straddled her, a knee on each side of her hips. He seized her wrists so as to stop her squirmish. His rock hard thighs pinned her completely as she twisted desperately, futilely.

In her naked glory, he parted her legs without any semblance of gentleness. His right hand captured her hands and placed them above her head so that it will not hinder him from desecrating her.

His soldiers around them were shouting lewd comments of encouragement to their virile lord. And his brother was watching his actions with a smirk on his face.

The girl beneath him was whimpering pleas of mercy but he will not give her. Mercy is a commodity that is to high a price for his liking.

"Beautiful. My brother is right, you are unmistakably delectable. Your luscious body will be worth my salt until the time I grew tired of you," Sasuke drawled in an unfathomable manner.

Sasuke noticed that her skin was even smoother than he imagined it to be. He run one hand atop her breast, full and lush. Her nipples, rosy in colors, which are tempting him to lick with his tongue. And then he was taking a nipple into his mouth. Her waist is narrow as contrast to her round hips.

He put his other hand in front of her entrance and unmercilessly thrust two of his fingers inside her nether region. At this sudden intrusion, Sakura shout from the pain.

"Hmmm. . . What luck I've got. I dare say, I must reward my men for finding you. You are not only delectable but you are also untouched. A virgin."

At this, the men's comments grew even louder upon hearing that their lord's prisoner is a virgin. One that will be made a conquest by their lord, brutally and sadistically.

While the men were shouting crude words of encouragement, Sakura continuously whimper and pleads for help and mercy.

Unfortunately, mercy is too flighty from her at the moment.

Sasuke was too viciously enchanted by the beauty beneath him that he immediately let the front of his hakama down releasing his engorged member.

And without any sign of quarter, he immediately thrust his member inside her, ripping and breaking her innocence.

Sakura gasped from the lightning lancing of pain. She could do nothing but to just shout at the brutal manner of invasion of her innocence. At this point, her floodgate of tears continuously flows. She turned her head aside and tried to close her eyes, wishing that everything were but a nightmare.

However, the pain is still present, a brutal reminder to her that this is indeed reality. Her heart was pounding furiously. He drove himself into her roughly, quickly, deeply. She could feel him, all the slickness and power. His rhythm was harsh, fast and deep, and he continued to increase his pace. And then he, he immediately seize his brutal assault of her.

"Now that was good, however I do not want to unleash my passion in front of my men," Sasuke commented while tapping her cheeks.

"Don't worry, my little flower the pain will subside and the next time that I take you, you will enjoy it. You will no longer shout out of pain but you will just moan for satisfaction. Don't let this event cloud your judgment towards me," he continued with an evil snicker.

As he stood up he realized that his captive's beauty was not only viewed by him exclusively. She lay spread not only before him but to all the men in the vicinity. And at her luscious sight, these drove the men to the edge and even him. He looked at his brother, and he could see admiration from his eyes. This did not bode well to him. Feeling somewhat territorial over his prize, he removed the outer layer of his kimono and covered the sobbing girl.

"Cover yourself with that," he commanded her.

Sakura helplessly reach out for the garment that was given to her. She tried to gather some dignity but she knew that she had already lost it. She was taken in the most vicious way possible. She wanted to stop looking so pitiful yet her tears continuously flow. As much as she wanted to stop cowering she can't help but be scared of what doom lays before her.

Covering herself, the kimono reached her knees. Regrettably for her, the clothing still emphasized every curve of her luscious body. She can see the sneer and lustful gazes of the soldiers towards her. She felt sick and filthy.

As she slowly wrapped herself with the clothing that his captor gave her, Sasuke noticed that she looked so fragile and helpless. At the same time he found this arousing. He realized that he wanted to touch this pitiful yet ravishing girl once again.

He will have her once again. And next time he will make sure that she will most certainly sate him.

She wanted to get out of here. She wanted to stay away from them. She wanted things to never have happened. Feeling the last of her hopes to be fleeting away. She gave in to the darkness.

Sasuke was about to grab her when she suddenly fainted. He immediately caught her and he carried her then.

"Well brother that was a nice show," his brother commented. "What are you going to do with her then? Will you leave her here to die? Or you will just give her to the soldiers for entertainment?"

"She stays with me. I'm not yet done with her. And when I do, the men can have her."

"I see. So you do not intend to keep her for a long time. Be careful though, her beauty outshines many female. I'm afraid she might ensnare you."

"That will never happen. She will be the one were my anger will be unleash. That is her only purpose for being alive until now."

"Very well then, I trust your judgment."

He walked away from his brother and move towards his horse. He lifted the unconscious girl into his horse and ordered his men.

"We will now move out. We will be able to reach our home by dawn tomorrow."

* * *

Please tell me what you think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!

I would like to thank the 3 people who reviewed my story. Thankfully they were nice and their reviews made me happy. I dedicate this chapter to you guys (Refugee, Sakura Akatsuki Unstoppable and Emotionallyconstipated). Thank you so much especially to you Refugee. You're the first one who reviewed this story. Your probably my lucky charm. Anyway, here's the second chappie I hope you enjoy it.

And I edited the first chapter for a lot of grammatical errors. I'm a little bad with grammars but I'm really trying my best to come up with a good story. Please bear with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

She came around by the horses' hooves. When she opened her eyes, she noticed that she was leaning on a man's broad chest. As she stirred from sleep, she tried to make out her surrounding. She slowly eased her self to a new position to get a better view, as she did so; her body immediately twinged from pain and soreness.

She tilted her head and saw the face of the very man whose chest she leaned upon, this is the very man who brought horror upon her. At this she was shattered with revulsion and terror. It was not just a nightmare after all. Everything that happened earlier was real. Her village was looted, plundered and raped. She has nowhere to go. The everyday life that she was used to was now over. Her innocence was brutally taken by this man. She is at present now constrained by a man she barely knew and had never done anything against him yet exacted her to a harrowing ordeal. Hereafter, she will be subjected to the vindictive whims and demands of this vicious and pitiless man.

If fate was merciful towards her, she would have had granted an easy and painless death.

But life was never really fair to her. Hers was just a series of pain and sorrow. Even now, even if she longed for death, fate still denies her inclination. At the thought of dying, she somehow came to the realization that it is not right for her to long for it. Hence, she silently scolded herself.

_To wish for death is not right. I have to be strong; I have to learn to stand for myself. I still need to accomplish something. And for this very reason, I have to persevere no matter what trials await for me even if I have to be subjected to the spawn of the devil himself. After I achieve what I must do, then death will be welcomed. _

Sasuke new the moment his captive has awaken, the moment she found out that what happened recently was not just a figment of her dreams but a reality, and the moment she realized that the one she has taken comfort in her short slumber was he, her captor the very person who just awhile back tormented and shamed her.

"Your awake. That is good. We will be arriving shortly at my family's land. It will take a few hours ride to get to my manor," he informed her.

"Let me remind you this, my people are loyal to my family. They will never betray anyone in my family. They do what we told them to do. They follow our orders with absolute obedience. And if by any chance you will try to escape from me, you will certainly not like it. Just the mere fact of you escaping is tremendously impossible. But if you do try, rest assured that I would find you. And once I do so, you will not like it. Heed my words now."

He said this words without any emotion at all. Yet, as luck would have it, his dispassionate speech sends chills to the very core of her being.

Too afraid to speak she simply bowed her head signifying her utter defeat.

_Hope is all lost. _That is what she would like to tell herself. But no, she has to persist. At that consideration, she touched her necklace, seeking strength from it.

_I must be strong. I will have to hold on. I have a promise to fulfill. He is waiting for me. Someday, we will be together and everything will be better._

Too weary of the ghastly events that took place, sleep once again claimed her. And once again she leaned on her captor's chest, her enemy. But for now, she will have to do with what she has even if that is to take comfort from him.

He saw the look of absolute defeat oh her features after he threatened her. Yet it faded in an instant. Her eyes, although was filled with loneliness, had shown a glint of resolution. And he realized that she held the necklace on her neck with certain reverence as if everything depends on it. He is certainly intrigued with this girl. And who wouldn't be?

As she succumbed to sleep, Sasuke could not help but look at her. He noticed that her pink hair is silky, glossy and soft to touch. She also smelled wonderful. Just being with her, one can definitely be entranced by her fragrance. Her milky skin is soft as a rose's petal.

Although her frame is petite, he discerned that she is well built. She is slim and her bone structure is molded at the right places. In fact, she has a luscious body that any man would crave for.

Looking at her lovely face, she is unquestionably the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Her face is well-sculpted, high cheekbones, narrow nose, and full lips. But the most striking feature of her face is her eyes. Her emerald hue eyes convey a lot that he could not decipher. It is startling to begin with, and even he has to admit that if he continued to gazing at her eyes than necessary, he might drown on it.

Despite the astounding beauty of this woman, he suspected that there is more to her than just her startling appearance. Having just witnessed her silent determination, he is now fascinated to uncover the mystery that lies within her. And he would certainly discover what is beneath her striking body and soon he will be able to discern how her mind fathoms.

To start with he need to know what name she goes by. That is the first thing that he will have to uncover. And he will know who she is, her history and everything that pertains to her. Yes, he will know everything about her, but for now he will just have to let her be. She definitely needs sleep for the tribulation that awaits her. After all, she is just nothing but a mere tool for his revenge, it is a pity though, one so enthralling belonged to the enemy. But not anymore, she is his. And she will be subjected to a gruesome life just for the reason of her connection to the land that took his wife.

Too focused on his thoughts, he did not immediately notice that his elder brother had nudged his horse towards him.

"Too captivated by your captive, little brother? I see you have not been paying attention to my words," Itachi commented dryly.

"I am not," Sasuke, contradicted his brother immediately.

"Very well then, suit yourself. However, I believe that this little captive of yours looked familiar to me."

"What do you mean familiar?" Sasuke asked while his right brow inch slightly signifying his curiosity.

"I am not sure myself. If I remember something I will inform you immediately."

At his brother's word, he was left feeling frustrated. He thought that somehow, his curiosity toward this sleeping girl beside him would somehow be slaked.

"Sasuke, what are you going to do now? You had rid of that land," Itachi instantly shifted the topic.

"My revenge is not yet done. There is still hell to pay," This he said with a firm resolve.

"Are you thinking of hurting that girl again. I hold no obligation towards her but what you will be doing will be too shallow for your own good. She is nothing but just an insignificant inhabitant of that land you loath. If I were you, I will kill her now after all you already had your fill of her."

"That land was just a piece of that kingdom. I will continue to destroy it until that very kingdom cease to exist."

"Are you talking about an all out war Sasuke? That is highly impractical. You have to consider this carefully."

"I have already thought about this. When my wife was brutally killed, I knew that I must avenge her. She was everything that is important to me. And just as they took her from me, I will also take everything from them. I will not stop, not now when I already know the man who killed her."

"Then kill this man, but taking a country, that is too much not too mention dangerous."

"Is that the reason why you and your men followed me on my invasion? Just so you should know I am perfectly fine and I can take good care of myself. You don't have to worry about me."

"I don't doubt your ability, little brother but I am worried though that with your current state of mind, you might be threading on a dangerous territory that might spark war with horrifying consequences. Think about it, you can have this man, we will find him and you can do whatever you want with him. But war, Sasuke that is absolutely out of the question. He might be a part of this kingdom but he is just as dispensable as any commoner. You will be perceived then as an unreasonable conqueror both by our people and the kingdom that you wish to subjugate. There is no just cause in your undertaking."

"My cause is just. This man that I seek, the man who killed my wife is an extremely significant person in the Earth Kingdom," snarled Sasuke.

"Just how important is he?" Itachi questioned him with the forebearance of a challenge.

"He is a prince, one of the contenders to the throne," Sasuke stated with too much loathing in his voice.

As he said those words, a long silence was suspended in the air between the two brothers. Sasuke too angry that one can almost hear the gnashing of his teeth and Itachi, astounded by the information he was just given by his brother.

"I see. If he is a member of the royal family, what he did was definitely an insult to us. What exactly is this pathetic excuse of a prince of theirs is scheming? What was his goal in killing your wife? Or does he wants an outbreak of war?" Itachi finally said.

"That is what I am still trying to find out. The spies that I sent has not yet send additional information. But I have a doubt that he doesn't want war. There is a conspiracy here and I need to figure it out. I need to know what my wife has to do with it, why she has to be sacrificed."

"If what you said is true, then you have now a legitimate reason to destroy their kingdom."

"I know. This is the reason why I purposely head out without the apparent consent of our father. However, I must thread carefully now. I must pause on my actions for the time being. I must prepare the iron first and strike when it is hot. Too hot for them to be able to realize the danger they are in."

"I see. Then your pillage of that village was just a warning, I take it."

"Yes, it is my response to him. A message that I know who he is and that I will wreak a greater danger to him. That soon, he will be a dead meat. Death is an easy punishment for him. He has to go through the most painful death. And it will be me, who will unleash the scythe that will bring him to the other world."

They laid camp on the outskirts of Fire Kingdom, their country.

Throughout the long journey, his captive was very docile. She was sleeping throughout the entire trip. And when they settled for camping, she was far too exhausted to have even notice that they had already taken a break from their journey. She was far too deep in dreamland.

He lifted her from his horse, and once again he is astounded by her loveliness. He laid her on a piece of blanket on the grassy meadow. The outer layer of the kimono that he let her wear had risen from her knees. This displayed her thighs, which Sasuke noticed was not only creamy and silky but was also long despite her petite form.

Like a jolt of electricity, he is over ridden with lust and decided to take her then and there. It was a good thing that he laid his camp a little far from his men, where he can have some privacy.

He reached out for his captive and pulled the kimono down from her body. He pushed the sleeves off of her shoulder, dragging it down and splitting the kimono open, leaving her breast open.

Sakura noticed that somebody is disturbing her, and thus she woke up and there she behold her living nightmare once again.

Before she could have a grasp of what is taking place, her captor cupped the back of her head and pulled her toward his face and kissed her hard. She noticed that he was atop her and that he was forcing her to open her mouth for him.

She was trying her best not to comply with his demands but he was far too strong for her. His kiss was bruising her lips, that she was left with no choice but to part her lips.

Her hand was trying to push him away from her but once again it is a futile endeavor for her. Pushing his chest from her is like pushing a brick wall.

No matter how hard she twisted away from him, she could not do so as she was pinned beneath him.

Sasuke notice her struggle against his invasion. Amazingly, her quiet whimpers aroused him more than he already is.

He leaned towards her and deepened his brutal kiss and at the same time he wrapped his arm around her waist to bring her closer to him, which pressed her breasts against his chest. As his kiss continues, he felt tears falling from her eyes that trickle down to her checks.

He thereby slightly put a gap between their faces. He looked at her with onyx eyes clouded with desire and he smirked at her.

"I will have you now and you can do nothing about it my flower. You have two choices, you can just do as I tell you and remain quiet as I take you or create a noise now and my men will hear of our escapade and once again they will see you stark naked, either way I will bed you this very minute."

Hearing the cruel options presented to her by this vicious man, Sakura just limped and dropped her eyelids knowing that she can do nothing. She knew that Sasuke will rape her again but if he will do it with the semblance of privacy for her, then that is the least of the evil options he gave her. So she would just have to take the former option.

When he saw her crestfallen look, he smiled and sneered at her. "That's my girl. It will bode you well if you do what I say."

Then he put his mouth on her ear and whispered mockingly. "Don't worry. This time it will not hurt as much as the first time."

* * *

Please send me word on how you feel about the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Pink Pearls **

He continued kissing her and forced his tongue inside her mouth. At the same time, his hands roamed around her body, touching everything that is her. He placed his hands atop her full breasts, kneading and squeezing both globes.

Sakura was trying to stay still but the chill of terror continued rising towards every vein in her body. She wanted him to stop what he his doing. Whatever he is doing with her extremely made her feel unclean and foul.

_This should not be happening. I cannot take it anymore. _

He kneaded her breast. He rubbed her nipples with his thumb, which hardened her peak. Then he placed his mouth on her other breast and suckled it, similar to a child seeking milk from his mother. He continued gnawing it and then looked at her face.

He saw the look of disgust on her face. This immediately displeased him.

There are a lot of women, who without a doubt will graze his bed without a seconds thought and consider it an honor to be with him even for just a night. However, this cowering insignificant girl beneath him deemed him a scourge that taints her. In a way, this gravely insults him.

_How dare she felt repugnance towards him. She is nothing but his slave. _

"What's the matter little flower, too afraid to speak now," he sneered at her.

He placed his hand on her thigh then palmed them roughly. Then, he surprised her by parting her legs suddenly. And he moved his hand towards her inner folds. He can see that there were still dry blood and fluids around her core. He smirked at this knowing it was his doing. And without any warning, he violently plunged two of his fingers inside her core.

Sakura gasped and cried at his sudden assault. She was still recuperating from what he did to her earlier and now, he is taking her again in a brutal manner. She can do nothing but cry at her fate. And as much as she wanted to escape from his evil ministrations, she is left with no option but to shed tears of lament. This is the only thing that she can do after all.

_I can only cry._ _I am so pathetic. I wasn't useful then, I couldn't save him. How could I, I couldn't even save myself from this wretched of an existence. _

He grinned at her while he observed her helplessness against him. He mercilessly continued shoving his fingers into her at a very fast and wild paced. At this, she feebly tried to push him away to free herself from him but to no avail.

"Please, stop. Please stop it. Please," Sakura pleaded for mercy from him.

Ironically her melodic voice stirred him to a greater extent of lust for her. He just ignored her whimpered pleas and sneered maliciously at her.

Instead his fingers reached out to her hair and pulled it none to gently, which forced her to arch her body towards him. He kissed her again this time to shut her pleas. He harshly explored her mouth. Brutally kissing her, he noticed that her lips suddenly tasted like copper. He knew then that he was so hard on her that tickles of blood flowed out of her lips due to his possessive kiss.

He pulled back and look at her once again. Although it is nighttime, and the moonlight only provides a small glow of light, he can still visibly see her.

Once again he marveled at his luck on attaining her. Her perfectly sculpted face, her astounding emerald eyes, her silky pink hair, and her ripe and luscious body, everything in her is exactly perfect.

As he observed her, Sakura too was looking at him. Whereas his expression showed masculine virility and arrogance, she on the other hand conveyed the look of fear and dread, which he knew, was due to him. She can see his face that gleams with malicious intent and frightful delight in her pains. Furthermore, he emanates a look of hunger that wants to be fulfilled, a hunger that he will oblige her to fulfill.

"Damn it," he hissed, clearly overcome by too much lust. Without any warning he once again prodded two of his fingers into her core. This unprecedented onslaught made her scream, which certainly awaken the other soldiers. But Sasuke gave no thought of whatsoever could happen except of the idea of taking her and bringing himself to pleasure. He continued to jab his fingers to her entrance, pumping in and out to which Sakura was crying because of his brutal ministration. Seeing the utter disgust in her face, he punished her by setting a wilder tempo as he continued entering her through his fingers.

_Stop it. Stop it. Please._ She repeatedly said it inside her head. Without anyway to avert her circumstance, she just bites her lower lip with her teeth to prevent herself from screaming which might wake the soldiers and hear what their lord is doing to her. Providing them another exhibition of their master's brutal assault of her is something she never wished to happen again.

She felt his large hand groped her backside to steady her, squeezing it and at the same time swinging her hips to meet his thrusts at her entrance.

Then he kissed her neck not so gently, biting and nipping without a care if he grazed her flawless skin. In fact, he found delight on the bite marks that he left on her skin much to her consternation.

After a few sobs from her, he became impatient that he replaced his fingers with his cock. Sakura only realized then that he had already pulled down his hakama without her noticing.

She cried out at the hugeness of his member. Unconsciously, due to the pain, her hands slid toward his hair, taking anchor from it. His member is huge that she knew it would rip her apart.

"No, my lord. Please stop. You're hurting me. It is so huge. You're going to split me."

"Endure it." Sasuke groaned at her.

He continued romping at her, loving the feel of their skin covered in sweat. He is enjoying her silky tightness that surrounded his cock. As he roughly thrusts inside her, he groped her in order to keep her in place as she meet him. He could also see her chest heaving as she panted against him.

"Wrap your legs around me," he then ordered her.

She complied without a question, too afraid to contradict him, too afraid for his wrath if she displeases him once again.

He plunged into her, this time more roughly than earlier. This time she moaned at the pressure of him being inside her. She moved uncomfortable only to be held still by him. He continued penetrating her, enjoyed the feel of him piercing through her silky tightness. Most importantly he enjoyed the distraught and pain she feels.

As he brink towards satisfaction, she closed her eyes as if trying to run away from everything around her. He will not have that.

"Look at me," he commanded her.

And so she did. And he fiercely shoved towards her until he reached his orgasm.

Tears seeped from her eyes and this time the spasm is too much for her that she can no longer control her emotions. She cried and hold onto her stomach as if there lays an anchor for her to support her. Sadly, no one is going to help her. No one.

Sasuke removed himself from her and as he did so, he watched her quiver in anguish. She look so pitiful and fragile that had he been the same person that he used to be, he would gather her in his arms and give her comfort. But alas, that person was no longer here. That person disappeared, the instant his wife was brutally killed. His soul vanished the very moment his wife's life was forfeited.

Even so, he gave his outer kimono, which he lent her earlier back to her and covered her naked body with it.

"Sleep. We still have an arduous travel tomorrow," he told her.

He gathered his clothes and dressed himself with it.

He tried to sleep but it was difficult when one is beside a weeping woman. He knew that she is trying to be considerate enough to him by unleashing her sorrows as quietly as she could. Yet evidently he can still sense her distress no matter how hard she tried to hide it. So he waited until she cease her crying and be able to sleep.

And after a few minutes, thankfully she did. Yet he could sense her shiver from cold. So, he gathered her in his arms and shared his blanket with her. He could smell her sweet fragrance despite the ordeal that he put her through. And as he listened to her steady heartbeat, he somehow felt a sense of ease and contentment emanating from her, which additionally gave him a peaceful feeling too. This surprised him for he considered her as his enemy, one that should be treated with resentment and cruelty the same way that her kind had treated his beloved wife.

But for now, he will hold her this way. Tomorrow is but a different day.

When dawn broke, he was about to wake her but her face fascinated him. He knew that she, beyond doubt, has the most beautiful face in the world and that even his men, were astounded by her exquisiteness. But looking more at her, with the aid of the rising sun, he can presume her innocence and naivety. Well, she was certainly innocent until she met him, that he can strongly confirm to. Nonetheless, she radiated goodness and purity that somehow left him feeling bad that he was he that tainted her.

At this verge of revelry, he stopped himself. He knew that her captive's beauty will somehow affect his sanity and with that his goal of revenge. He had to always keep his guard. He must not let this insignificant compassion overcome him again. It matters not what she looks like. She is the enemy. She may not be the direct perpetrator, but she is connected with those perpetrators. Incidentally, that for him is enough to give him the authority to punish her.

"I thought you were already sated by her last night," Itachi dryly comented.

Sasuke was astounded by his brother's sudden appearance. Apparently, his brother is still skilled in stealth, the best indeed in their nation.

"Exactly what are you pertaining to?"

"Well, considering that most of us here did not have a proper sleep due to your illicit escapade with your captive. All of us can hear her pleas of mercy from you, which you gave her none. The men were having a good time with the entertainment that you had provided," his brother continued.

Sasuke was not happy with this. How dare his men find amusement in his escapades? He was seething in anger.

Itachi decided to appease his brother instantly before bloodshed occurs considering his brother's temperament right now is very volatile.

"Before you create a scene brother, I hope that you know that the men did not intentionally eavesdrop on your activity last night. Who are they to deny themselves of the fun of hearing a beautiful woman's whimper when their lord is taking her, when it is freely provided for them? You have to understand, they are men with voracious appetite after all. Had you left the women you killed for their entertainment they would have other source of distraction then than your pursuits."

At his brother's speech, he was somehow placated.

"So do this captive of yours has a name?" Itachi shifted the topic.

"I'm afraid I haven't asked her yet."

Itachi studied the girl beside his brother. Looking at her, he felt pity towards her possible future in his brother's hands.

He knew that his brother was once a just man. Like him, he abhors war. They never resort to violence. They tried to bring justice and protect the people who needs safeguard.

But it all changed for Sasuke. When his wife was slaughtered, all the emanating goodness inside him was swiftly overcame by the darkness that resides in the deepest recesses of his nature. He was distressed with what that tragedy has made his brother into. Maybe there is still hope for him, yet that hope is slowly flickering away as Sasuke gradually descends to the darkness in his soul.

"You said that she looks familiar. Do you now remember where you have seen her perhaps?" Sasuke interrupted his brother's silent scrutiny.

"I haven't remember yet, I'm afraid," Itachi answered his question.

"That's strange, you never forget. The great Uchiha Itachi falters now?" Sasuke riled his brother and at the same time smirked at him.

"Well, contrary to what others regard about me, I am after all just a mere fallible human being. I make mistakes like anyone else. The only thing that makes me different from other men is that I refrain from committing the same mistakes again."

"So have you noticed it?" Sasuke changed the subject.

"Yes, I believe they are two hours ride from us. We better hurry and prepare ourselves to avoid any casualties."

They arrived too late. The once lively city was massacred in a most horrid way possible.

Corpses of children, women, and men scattered everywhere. Decaying flesh of livestock and animals also littered the place.

There are burnt houses everywhere.

It was as if life was plucked from this once picturesque city.

"We are too late. Far too late." A man with red hair spoke.

"Has the men seen any sign of our sister?" Another one with shimmering red hair asked.

"None. The temple where she stays was burned to ashes. Perhaps she is already . . . "

"Our sister is not dead. She is still alive, Gaara!"

"Then where is she? There are no traces of her." The man named Gaara argued. "You are not like this brother, you never rely on false hope. I want our sister to be alive but if we are only relying on the anticipation that she was perchance miraculously saved and then later only to be proven false, it will hurt us even more," he continued.

His older brother was about to disagree with him but one of their men approached them.

"What is it?" he inquired.

"My lord, one of the men found this," he said as he presented the torn pieces of fabric.

"A priestess's clothing," Gaara expressd everyone's conclusion.

"Where did you find this?" he immediately inquired.

"At the clearing, my lord. There was more of where this came from," the soldier answered his lord's query.

"Lead the way then," the older brother interjected.

"As you wish, my lord." the soldier answered as he abided.

When they reached the clearing, they saw the other pieces of the torn clothing.

"Could this be our sister's?" Gaara asked his elder brother.

"There is a great chance that it is hers . . . . " he was about to say something else, when something caught his attention.

He saw a glittery object, which undeniably belongs to her sister, something that he himself purchased during his travel in the southern part of the country. He gave it to her when he arrived from his travel. He can still clearly remember her enthusiasm when she received it from him, even if it happened five summers past.

"_Your back!" Sakura shouted from the window of the castle. _

"_I knew it. I knew you'd be coming today. I kept telling Nana, but she was only hushing me. She wouldn't believe it." She continued rumbling, without a care at the propriety that she was violating. _

_Seeing her sister's uninhibited antic, he laughed at this. _

_Then, as if in the whirlwind, she just rushed out of his sight and then he saw her running like she was caught on fire. Then she came out of the main door and toppled him to the ground. _

"_Ugh, little sister, I knew you are a hellion but I never take you to be this brutal," he commented while he was beneath her. _

"_So how was your journey? Did you have a lot of adventure? Did you saw monsters? Did you slay many of them? Did you kill a dragon? Did you get a new weapon? Did . . . " he put his hands on her mouth, covering it to stop her from speaking further. _

"_Slow down you little minx. One at a time. How am I suppose to answer everything you want to know when you asked me several questions at a time," he told her. "And I believe Nana has been teaching you the proper etiquettes on how a lady should behave. Does her teachings include toppling your brother when he arrives from his long journey," he deliberately ask her. _

"_Absolutely not, Lord Sasori. I always make sure that she understands the proper manners and etiquettes a lady of her station must conform to. Unfortunately, even if she grasped those concepts, she refused to abide them," Nana, his sister's governess replied._

_This caught him by surprise; clearly the old bat is ever so persistent in her watch of his sister. Oh well, this should have not surprise him. After all she was once her governess too, and he can remember how she would callously lectured him of his misdeeds in the past and even up to now. Oh how he put the adults around him then, into several hysterias whenever he did something. And he created havoc most of the time during his childhood. And Nana would be there, scolding him like there is no tomorrow. She neither gave a care of her station nor his power that he holds and his social status. She doesn't give a care if he is a prince of the realm. She does her work thoroughly. _

_But the old bat had wormed her way inside his heart, as was to his brother and sister. She might be strict and very firm with them yet she is a very loving person. She loved him and his other siblings, as if they were her own. She protects them from all the cruelties that their station entails. She might not admit it, but despite her brash manner towards them, she actually spoils them. And he knew that she will never admit this to anyone, but Nana actually loves his sister best among his siblings. And ironically, her sister is the most hellion among the three of them. _

"_Oh, I do follow them Nana. Not just with my brother," Sakura countered. _

"_And I suppose, you learned that you have to be poised all the time?" Nana tested her. "And that lying on the ground with your brother beneath you is an act that is thoroughly frowned upon?" _

"_Oh, that . . . I'm sorry. I was just excited."_

_Hearing her answer, Nana just raised her right eyebrow and thinned her lips_. When will she ever grow up? I'm already afraid of what her antics might bring her to.

_Sakura pulled herself up and so did her brother. _

"_Where's my kiss sweetheart? Don't you love your older brother anymore?" Sasori urged his sister. _

"_Oh!" and immediately Sakura put a smack on her big brother's left cheek and acting even more generous, she hugged him tightly. _

"_So you really missed me, you little imp," Sasori observed joyously. _

"_Of course I do. I can't go out all the time when you're out traveling. And right now Big Brother Gaara also left. He has been gone for a week already. When you two are not here, Nana won't let me roam the village and the nearby forests," Sakura complained. _

"_Well, Nana is right. She is afraid that with your ability to attract trouble you might destroy the whole village," he teased her sister. _

"_That is absolutely untrue. I can't possibly do that!" she denied with indignation and pouted at the same time. _

_Looking at her, he laughed at her expression. Yes, her sister is definitely growing up into a very beautiful woman. Pretty soon, he will be having a hard time chasing men away from her. But that won't be a problem, with their father's extreme protectiveness of her, it will be she who will be having a hard time meeting a man that she will favor. Their father will incontestably choose a man that will be fitting of her social rank. And sadly, she will be entered into a marriage that is not that of a love match but a marriage for political alliance. _

_The person who will marry his sister will surely be one of the most blessed person. But will he be favorable enough for his sister? That is a question he is not yet willing to delve for the time being. Yes, for now, he will just enjoy the time he has with his hellion of a sister. _

"_So where is my gift?" her sister demanded from him. _

"_Dear sister, is it actually good to demand something especially from a man of my status," he derided his sister. _

"_That is right if one is only demanding from his brother, right Nana?" she offset him._

"_I am not going to participate in your infuriating debate with your brother, child," Nana argued irritably. _

"_Oh Nana you're no fun at all." _

"_Fun?" Nana asked with her eyebrows twitching. _

_But Sakura did not mind her. Instead she focused her attention once again to his brother. _

"_So where is it now? Give it to me." She demanded impatiently while stomping her left foot and placing her hands on her hips. _

_Truly his sister is very challenging. He thought and laughed at the irony of his station. Many people throughout the nation bow before him, he commanded respect and reverence, and the people give it to him. Most men are afraid to stand against him yet this lovely little sister of his is certainly doing what many would never do so. _

"_Oh you're stalling. Or wait, you don't have one?" she asked with a voice full of indignation. _

"_I don't have one?" he leered. "How can I forget to bring my little sister a gift? If I do not so, she would give me hell that might bring me to the brink of madness. Well here it is." _

_He pulled a box from the inside of his kariginu. When she saw the box, all she wanted was to pull the box immediately but she knew that Nana would frown at her unfeminine manner. So she waited patiently for his brother to give it to her. _

_Sasori was enjoying his sister's discomfort of not being able to grab it from him. He can see the impatience in her eyes and the twitching of her lips, and her control to not kicking him for not giving the box straight away to her. Taking pity on her, he reached it out to her. _

"_Here little sister. I hope you like it." Sasori said as he extends the gift. _

"_What is it? What's inside it?" she eagerly asked him, all the while shaking the box, trying to decipher it's inside through the sound that the box will produce. _

"_There's only one way to find it. Open it." he advise her. _

_And so she did. She ripped the ribbon that holds it in place. And open it. Once she did, her mouth gape in awe. _

"_Wow." She slowly said._

"_So do you like it?" _

"_Like it? Of course I do. These are pink pearl. Where did you get it?" _

"_At the Shell Village. I won it at a tournament. I wasn't planning to join but when I saw the price that is to be awarded to the winner, I decided to enter. That pearl has the same color as your hair. And I knew you'd like it. They said that it has a dark history. It was once a white pearl but when the lady who previously owned it was betrayed by her lover, she killed her self and her blood transformed the pearls color into pink." _

"_Oh. That is indeed a sad story. Maybe this pearl should be given to her lover. I think she would want that." Sakura suggested. _

"_Sakura, that story is just a myth or if it is true, it probably happened hundreds of years ago. You should stop concerning yourself with things that no longer mattered," Sasori patiently advised her. _

"_Your right. I shouldn't. But I really like your gift brother. These pearls are beautiful. Thank you for your thoughtfulness." And she kissed him on the cheek. _

"_Here let me put it into your ears," and he gathered the pearl earrings and placed it in each of her ears. _

_And he looked at her, he was correct after all. The pearl earrings really suit her. _

"_Oh, I'm going to wear this everyday." She promised him. _

That pearl, he knows it is hers. He will never forget it for it was he who gave it to her. Sakura was definitely here. And so he rushed toward the pearl and pick it up.

"Brother what is it?" Gaara inquired.

Thus he showed his younger brother the pink pearl.

"A trinket. That will help us solve this problem. It will certainly help us find our sister," Gaara commented sarcastically.

Sasori ignored his derision, instead he explained his action to him. "This pearl is Sakura's. I am absolutely certain. It was I who gave it to her. Our sister was definitely here."

"Then this clothes were hers too. It is torn to several pieces. Could it be that they defiled her before killing her? Where is her body then?" And then he examined the ground. "There is a sign of struggle."

"My lord," a soldier spoke.

They look at him, silently gesturing for him to continue.

"The village was thoroughly searched. So far, there is no sign of where the princess could be and her body was not found among the dead."

"If that is so then, there is a great chance that Sakura is still alive. And she is probably in the Fire Kingdom now as this trail bespeaks." Gaara remarked.

"Yes, she is probably there now, held prisoner by those bastard Uchihas." Sasori snarled angrily.

"Forgive me, my lord, but don't you think that it is too early for us to deduce that the Uchihas are the main perpetrators of this carnage," Yura, one of Sasori's subordinate boldly stated.

At this Gaara's composure cracked. "What is not here to conclude that this butchery is their doing? They left flags with their revered crest." He picked one flag and shoved it to his face.

"Tell me Yura, what is this you see. Whose crest does this flag carries? Whose clan does it represents?" he challenged him.

"Forgive me, my lord, it is the Uchiha's symbol." Yura conceded.

"But there is wisdom in Yura's reasoning, Gaara. I think that there is more to this, than the Uchiha attacking us. If they want war, we'll give it to them but we have to know the root of the problem first." Sasori reasoned.

"The most important thing is to save our sister first." Gaara agitatedly argued.

"Yes that is what we will do. We have to find her. But we have to do it by stealth."

Gaara raised his eyebrow and was about to ask his brother for further explanation but he was interrupted by the sound of the horses' hooves.

* * *

**Some explanations I would like to share:**

I know that some are certainly against my decision for making Sasori and Gaara as Sakura's siblings. But I couldn't find any other characters suitable. The defining qualities that made me decide them to be his brothers were their hair color. Since Sakura's hair is pink, which is a shade taken from red. At first I settled on just creating a new character but decided against it. At least with a character that is already in the manga and anime, it will not be difficult for you to imagine them and have a clear perspective. However, there is a downside on this decision, since there is a great chance, as I know I already violated, for them to be out of character. But nevertheless, I would stick to my decision. I am sorry if it displeases you.

Since there are a few people asking me on who, Sasuke's wife could possibly be. Well, that is a question I cannot answer yet. Not that I am being stingy but you see I don't have a draft for this story. When I make this story, I type whatever plot I can conceive at the moment. So as for now I still don't know who his wife was or who will it be. I still am trying to find one that might be possible. Or if I can't, I'll probably just create one.

Another thing, this chapter was not thoroughly edited. But I assure you that the next time I post the next chapter I will edit everything from the beginning. I am really sorry because I am busy at the moment. I was trying to convince my friend to do some retouches on this story, as he is a good writer, but unfortunately she doesn't have the time to. I can really say that it is really hard to edit your own story. Don't worry I really give it my best shot in editing.

Once again, thanks for the wonderful reviews. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing them.

Do inform me on how you feel about this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 4**

Just few minutes after the break of dawn, they heard the distant yet definite rumbling of horses' hooves. Sasuke knew that they are a few hours ride away from their camp. Hearing this, Sasuke became elated at the possible confrontation that he will have with the enemy. He was about to shout orders to his men, but his elder brother interfered.

"It is not wise to engage in a fight with them." Itachi cautioned him. "You must take into consideration that the men had a long day yesterday. They were able to rest for a few hours during the night but they are still weary. And to thrive into battle now, is parallel to committing suicide. The loss will be too heavy."

"These men are trained soldiers, they are not women raised in the confines of their home," Sasuke contradicted.

"Yes, I can see were you're argument is headed, but little brother even men have their limits. They are humans, and to exhaust them will only bore mediocre results."

Sasuke was about to argue with his brother but Itachi continued.

"If you still endeavor to avenge your wife, you have to value the virtue of patience. At the rate your edginess is nowadays, you might be killed in the battlefield because of your over - eagerness to kill the enemy; this might backfire and kill you instead. If you're killed, your revenge dies with you too. Keep in mind Sasuke, one has to adapt the pace of nature. And one will learn that her secret is patience."

Sasuke then realized the wisdom behind his brother's caution. And thus, he deemed it that it is indeed better to just continue their travel towards the Fire Kingdom capital rather than indulge in a battle for the time being.

On the way to the capital, they sent men informing the villages near the border of the kingdom to heighten their defenses, as war is already inevitable.

The night before, Itachi told Sasuke that he sent word to their father about the events that occurred. Along with the letter, he informed him about the information gathered by Sasuke as to what happened to his daughter – in – law. Thereby, justifying Sasuke's brutal slaughter of that village under the Earth Kingdom's rule and in a way, sealing their father's support of the upheaval he started. Yes war, a de rigueur war, all for the name of retribution, for his wife's death.

By this turn of events, Sasuke knew that when they reached the capital, he is certain that they will be met by their generals and war tacticians who will assist now certainly him in combating the enemy instead of affronting him for his recklessness.

Gradually, he will crush everything that there is in the Earth Kingdom. But for now, he has to appease his yearn for revenge through his lovely captive, after all she is from Earth Kingdom and anything from that accursed territory is his enemy, thereby making her his enemy by default.

Throughout the travel, his captive remained asleep. She was too peaceful in his arms. There were times when she will dose but immediately her lids will close once again. He was tempted to taunt her but for now he knew that he must keep his senses sharp.

He needed to concentrate on the upcoming war that he authored. He knew that his cause will be greatly supported by his father, as his brother does, and so will be the other nobles of their country.

When the enemy touched his wife, it meant, as an insult to his name, thus an affront that also attacked his clan. And in doing so, it was an invitation of war against them, the Uchiha, the most powerful clan, the clan ruled by his father, the clan who ruled the Fire Kingdom, the kingdom, which is considered to be the most powerful nation in the world.

He knew that the Uchiha clan would never let the insult thrown at them to bypass. They will wreak revenge until they are assuaged. At the same time, this war will not only uphold their pride it will also provide more gold and treasure to their coiffeurs from the loots of this upcoming war.

He doesn't crave for any gold and lands to add to his wealth. His aim is vengeance. He has a score to settle. He owed that to his wife. He will kill that vile man but before he does that, he will shame him first. He will make his existence too pitiful that he will long for death himself. And only then will he achieve a sense of peace. And henceforth, his wife will be at peace too.

* * *

The ride towards the capital of the Fire Kingdom was tough for Sakura. She was too exhausted that throughout the journey she just leaned towards his captor's broad chest. Ironically, she finds comfort from him, the very man who authored her misery.

She knew that once they reached the capital, she will suffer even more than what she had by this man's hands and among his people.

War is already inevitable considering the loathing that lurks from this evil lord's enmity. This man already broke the 20 years of truce that was agreed by her country and his. She might not know what triggered this new hostilities, but she knew that this man beside her is bent on revenge and he will not stop until he achieve it. And thus, his revenge started with her.

_If only he knew, I am of no use to him. Not anymore. _

At this thought, she knew that she has to find a way to escape from this captivity. She has to. She will have to.

She was contemplating on what her future actions must be, that she did not notice that they have already arrived at the castle. Looking at it, Sakura was awestruck at the beauty and grandeur of the castle.

This astounding structure represents the power and wealth of the Fire Kingdom. Just looking at it, one will cower and think twice of defying anyone who ruled it. Yet, her country did try to defy it, and that act will only brought torment and anguish to them. And paradoxically, it is she who suffered the initial humiliation of this war, brought upon by her country that renounced her.

Despite what happened then, she cannot bring herself to hate her motherland. There were people there whom she loved and loved her in return. No matter what the past was, her only option is to move forward. But before that, she must flee from his capture first.

Come what may, she must live until she fulfills that promise. A lot of sacrifices were already laid and she will not have those to be just blown by the wind.

* * *

Sasuke put Sakura down from his horse, and he as well, get down from it. At the entrance of the castle, several soldiers met them.

"Juugo," Sasuke ordered. "Bring my captive to my room. My mother will be distressed if she sees her."

"As you wish, my lord."

Seeing to it that his captive will be secured, Sasuke proceeded to the meeting hall along with his older brother.

Itachi entered the hall first as was customary since his rank is higher than that of his younger brother, Sasuke.

They were welcomed by their father and his astute advisers.

His father carried a stern face when he saw him. But no matter, Sasuke was used to it and he was determined to illustrate the rationality of his actions.

"You've been reckless, my son. What were you trying to accomplish, Sasuke?" Fugako, their ruler remarked, his voice calm yet filled with authority. He was seated in the high chair at the head of the long table. Once he uttered those words, his tacticians and generals that were also seated in the table looked at Sasuke immediately.

He strides towards his father, his king and his sovereign. Looking at him, he bore the few lines of time, however, he is still handsome and good - looking, a trait common to all Uchihas, despite the problems and burdens he encountered since becoming a king.

"Father, it is good to see you." Sasuke greeted his father and he kissed the ring that was on the king.

"I wish I could say the same, my son. Under normal circumstance, I would have shown you my approval for your victorious return. However, at present, what you did was beyond comprehensible. Do you have an explanation for this so that I myself will be able to grasp that logic of such ruthlessness you bestowed those innocent individuals?"

"I was under the information that Itachi had enlightened you already of my motives for such exploit."

"Has he now?" the king questioned him testily. "Yes, Itachi did inform me about it. However, I want to hear it from you personally."

"Yes, it is true, I attacked that village near the eastern border. I did not only attacked them, I massacred all living and breathing creature that dwelled in that forsaken land. And I am going to extend the carnage until everything that is associated to that foul country will be gone from this planet. I did those atrocious deeds and will continue doing so until I exact my revenge. Revenge for the pain, suffering they have inflicted to my wife." Sasuke explained to his father in a low voice yet one that emanates pure loathing.

"I see," Fugako sighed. Perceiving the determination from his youngest son, he knew that there is no way that he will be able to stop him. "You know that what you did had brought an end to the 20 years of truce that we had and it sparked the beginning of a bloody war."

"Forgive me father, but it was not I who ended the truce, it was not my doing that will start this upcoming war." Sasuke defended. "It was they. When they killed my wife, they ended the peace that we were all benefiting. Their crime does not only involve murder but their action was an insult against us, against our country, against our clan, against you the very sovereign of this great kingdom. I was only acting on behalf of the grievances that we all experienced."

"Forgive me, Lord Sasuke." Yudai, the primary councilor of the king interrupted. He stood up slowly. "We knew how hard it was for you when your wife was killed. We were also saddened by the untimely and brutal way the princess had died. But I believe that we have in no way any substantiation in your claim that it was they who harmed the late princess. And if it was one of those people in the Earth Kingdom, don't you think that you are fighting on a base revenge. If her killer was a man from their nation, it was probably by one of those brigands or highwaymen whose beliefs adhere only for stealing and earning a few pockets. Yes, it was gravely wrong and that they have to be punished. Then, do so my lord, but to indulge in a war over this is inconceivable for many. You might be a prince, but the monarchy and the nobility owe this peace to the commoner. Nobody wants war. War is a vile and abominable calamity that hunts man. Many doesn't want it especially the common people. They would rather enjoy the peacefulness and serenity that we had experienced throughout the past 20 years that was brought by the treaty that we agreed with the Earth Kingdom."

Sasuke wants to shout at the intrusion of this old man. However, he held himself. It will not do him good if he argued with the oldest yet wisest and respected man of the king's councilor. Yes, one can soothe a horse with honey not with vinegar. Hence. He spoke in a calm manner.

"What will you do if I have proof? I have substantial evidence that my wife was murdered under the guise of starting an upheaval to spark this war? I have solid proof of who that person is?" Sasuke cunningly taunted.

At this, most of the councilors were shocked. And then, murmurs and whispers started in the room.

Hence, Yudai answered the prince once again. "Are you certain about this, my prince?"

"I am absolutely certain. Why did you think that it took me six months after my wife's passing to take action? You had thought that I was in isolation, mourning for my lost. Yes, I was bereaving but I was also reflecting on what happened then. I searched and searched for possible reasons why she was killed. I thought at first that it was a simple robbery. However, there were loopholes that pertain the crime to be more than just a murder and theft. There was a conspiracy that took place. My wife was killed to arouse anger upon me so that I will rally a cause of revenge. I sent my spies to scout near the vicinity of the crime and scout some evidences. And there were several proofs the will verify my claim."

And Sasuke can still picture the state of the crime scene then. The details and particulars were all in his head. He can never forget any of those, never for as long as he lives.

_He was on a panic. His wife went to visit her parents' home. He was adamant then to not let her go for he was settling some disputes in his land. His wife however, had swayed him and unfortunately for him, he could never say no to her. _

_Thus, he was blaming himself for having little control of the situation during that time. He was outraged at himself; he should have never let her go. But there's no use of getting livid now. He has to take action. He needs to find her, soon before he goes mad. _

_She promised him that she would be back after two weeks; a week had already passed after her supposed return. There is still no sign of her. He dispatched one of his men to her wife's ancestral home to know what delayed her. Apparently when his soldier returned, he informed him that the princess left exactly on the day she had promised him. And considering the length of the travel, it will only take two days from her parent's home to that of his manor. _

_He was agitated by the minute that passed. He scourged the vicinity and any place where she could possibly trekked. Yet luck was too flighty for him. _

"_My lord, we have already searched every possible place that the princess could have been," Suigetsu, one of his men told him. _

"_Did anyone from the men in my manor send word about her? Has she returned now?" Sasuke asked him, ignoring his earlier statement. _

"_They did send word, however, I'm afraid my lord, that she hasn't yet."_

"_Then there is a possibility that she could be there . . ." _

"_Are you saying, my lord that she could have gone to the other side of the border?" Suigetsu asked. _

"_It is highly possibly. We have rummage around the practical areas that she could have been but we found no single trace of her. We will move out then. Ready the men." _

"_Forgive me, my lord, but if we cross the border at our state now, the people there might think that we are invading them. This might cause a detrimental effect," Suigetsu reasoned. _

"_They will know that I mean no harm. I am just there to find my wife not to inflict terror upon them." Sasuke replied in an irritated tone. _

_Hearing his lord's anxiety, Suigetsu, regarded it wise to just agree with his lord's words. He knew that his master is a just man, but when riled, there is no saying what could possibly happen. Hence, many feared Sasuke Uchiha yet like many of his clansmen, is respected and honored. _

_Consequently they moved towards the border passing through the Yasu Forest. The very forest that dictates the end of the Fire Kingdom's territory and the Beginning of the Earth Kingdom's, the men were troubled for the possible consequences that might occur. However, their lord eased them. _

"_Do not be troubled. We come in peace. I abhor war just like many of you. We are only here to search for my wife. I will speak calmly to them and assure them of our good intention." _

_Hearing his words, they relaxed. _

_They were ascending towards the forest and as the go deeper, darkness and mist penetrates the area, since most of the trees are towering, they blocked most of the sun's rays. _

_Inside the mist of the forest, they saw a silhouette of a carriage. It was rundown and broken. _

_When Sasuke saw this, he was praying and hoping that it is not what he was looking for. However, as they get near to it, a symbol was evident on it. It is a crest, a symbol that he cannot undeniably repudiate. There lies the fan of the Uchiha crest in the carriage. The carriage that he recognized was her wife's. _

_This time, he is afraid of what awaits him. He doesn't want to find out what he will see there but he knew that he has to know. He hopes that his wife is not there, that she is still somewhere alive and waiting for him to be rescued. _

_He nudged his horse towards the carriage, and he, he saw her._

_There amidst the havoc lies his wife, his beautiful Aimi. _

_And when he saw her, he felt like something invisible punched him in his stomach. He felt so bad, yet at the same time he cannot feel anything. _

No, no this is not true. This could not be happening. This is not right.

_He kept on denying however, he cannot deny the truth. _

_He reached out to her. Carried her to him, hugged her. He put his lips on her forehead, urging her to open her eyes, yet he is already too late. _

_Tears continued to flow form his eyes. He was hoping and hoping that everything is just a strange nightmare. _

_As he touched her cold and lifeless form, he knew then no matter how hard he tries to deny it that Aimi is already lost to him. _

_As if coinciding with his emotions, the rain started to fall. The water gates of heaven plummeted expressing the same sadness and emptiness that he has. _

_He continued holding her, his soul. He refuses anyone to support him and pry him from his hold on her. For how long he was there, for how long he was holding her, he doesn't know. The only resonance that reached him was the heartrending reality that she is gone from him. _

_It was only when his brother, Itachi arrived that he was able to let go of her. He was too deep in his own sorrowful world that he did not know how his brother found him. _

"_Sasuke you to let her go," Itachi told him while he placed his hand on his shoulder as if giving him comfort. _

_He looked up onto his older, seeing the silent empathy. Only then did he realize where he was and the gravity of his lost. _

_Left with no other option to do. _

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

_

* * *

  
_

_He held onto her even more tightly and he shouted, and thus his voice rung in the gloomy forest. At the same time tears of lost kept on flowing from his eyes. _

Some explanations:

Hello. This chapter was done a little later than expected. I started this one immediately after posting the previous chapter however I ran into a few old friends whom I haven't seen for years. We bonded more frequently as they will be leaving again which prevented me from finishing this chapter as earlier than expected.

And I hope this chapter answered most of your questions. And yes, Sasuke's wife is from a fickle of my imagination. I was debating on who is best suited to be Sasuke's wife from the Naruto characters, however I cannot seem to contemplate one. I was considering Hinata but then again I changed my mind. Who knows she might have a special part in this story. I'm sorry if it displeases you. I named Sasuke's wife, Aimi, which means love and beautiful.

Do send word on how you feel about the chapter. I will try to update as early as possible. And once again thank you for the reviews.

**-athenedee-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As she was escorted to one of the chambers of the illustrious palace. a feeling of an even greater terror engulfed her. She knew that this belong to her captor. He specifically demanded his subordinate to brought her to his room.

The room itself was a representation of the foreboding man who held her freedom. It was filled with heavy and ornately carved furniture along with rich Prussian blue velvet draperies. Blue velvet bed – hangings hang from the carved wooden bedposts, protecting the bed from the nightly cold chill. It was huge and dark, just like the man who owned it.

She knew that she must start collecting herself and try to think of probable options that will get her out of this dire predicament. However the huge bed at the center of the room beckoned her to sleep. And so she does. For the time being she will have to rest, to regain her strength, her will to move forward and overcome this hardship.

As weariness took over her senses, she succumbed to sleep. And there in dreamland, she dream of the encounter that transpired years before when she was just twelve years of age, an encounter that took several years before but one that will be will be forever engraved in her memory. The fated meeting that became the catalyst of the quandary she is in.

_It was already near dusk but she was still not allowed to play outside. She decided to run away from her austere guards. She could never understand why she was always cloistered in the palace. She knew of her position as a royal in the kingdom, but she can see that her brothers were given more freedom than what she had. Even more so, there other half – siblings were given more of it. _

_She tried voicing these complaints but was brushed off as the restrictions given to her were only done for her protection. But even at her young age, she could see that she was given more limitation than her siblings. _

_Most of her siblings claimed that she was more of the favored one among them but this was something that she vehemently disclaimed. Who would want a life of captivity. A golden cage is still a cage no matter how grand it is. She would always do what her father and her guardians command her to do. Hence for her, it is their reciprocal obligation to at least let her enjoy life and have fun. But alas, no one wanted her to have freedom._

_After escaping her tutor and guards, she went to the garden. She roamed the pavements of the palace's garden in order for her to pass time and ease her boredom. For more than an hour, she just kept on pacing and pacing through the decorative pavements and the garden bridges. _

_For quite a time she would observe the man - made lake that adorned the garden. She admired the water that flowed towards the stairway limestone where in effect housed several floras that colored the garden. The fishes in the lake also provided simple entertainment for her. She can stand there just leaning on the bridge doing nothing but watching the fishes lazily swam in the lake. _

_The colossal stones located throughout the garden were also another sight to behold. The stones were transparent and shaped wonderfully though they were naturally eroded. Many times she scrutinized these monumental stones and she would get the suggestion that they were shaped into animal forms and once she was able to deduce what animal form it could be, another form would somehow sprang which would then again led her to a different conclusion. Throughout the years that she played in this garden she was never able to make sense of what those stones were definitely shaped. _

_No matter how many times she had seen this majestic landscape, she will always be left in awe. Not only does it portrayed beauty but also it always gave one the feeling of peace and serenity. _

_After several more minutes, she grew tired of her constant pacing that she decided to take a rest in the pavilion. Once there she saw a man, intently studying the garden that just a while ago was also the crucial focus of her attention. _

_Intrigued, she decided to go to him and check whatever he was doing. It was only when she was near him that she realized that he was drawing a portrait. But what caught her interest was not in the excellence of whatever he was drawing but the unlikely resemblance of his portrayal to that of the surrounding around them. _

_Her curiosity pique, she boldly asked the artist, as if it is just natural to disturb one who was too busy concentrating towards the perfection of his own art. _

"_What are you depicting? I can't find one that resembles that which you draw in that parchment?" She asked in tone full of inquisitiveness, as was further emphasized by the slanting of her elegant eyebrows. _

_The man she questioned suddenly turned his head towards her. At this, she felt like a jolt of electricity hit her. She was extremely shocked with what she found. _

_She may have anticipated that this man was an old and decrepit, which was her general description of most scholars like her tutor. However, the face that she beheld immediately gainsaid her presumption. It is a face of a young man, a man whom the gods favored with good looks. _

_His eyes were as black as the heavens during midnight, which betrayed not a single emotion. His hair rivaled the darkness of his eyes' color. He has straight patrician nose, and a clear pale white skin._

_Such was her surprise that she had forgotten what she was supposed to further ask the beautiful stranger. Hence, once she recovered her senses, and when the man looked at her and inched his eyebrow as a silent way of asking her the purpose of her sudden intrusion, she can't find her voice to speak least of all apologize for disturbing him. She knew that she gave him the impression of being dim-witted. _

_He was taken aback from the intrusion. True, he may only regard painting as just a past time, but when he draw things and put his imagination in the parchment, he would always aim for the perfection of his painting. Accordingly, he seriously had an aversion to interruptions such as this one. No, most especially to curious onlookers who can't just keep their thoughts for themselves and refrain from bombarding him with nonsensical questions. _

_His interpretations of his art might be a little different from many, but his ideas and his elucidation about them are his to keep. That is why he gulped a breath of air and sighed before facing the rude stranger. _

_And so, was his surprised when he saw the alleged intruder._

_What loomed before him was a young child who had the most beautiful face he has ever seen. Granted, this was most certainly unprecedented of him to admire such a young girl, but there was certainly no denying of the admiration he felt toward this child. _

_She had the face of an angel, which was framed by pink locks. Her skin was flawless. He imagined that he was looking at a goddess who'd come to earth to tantalize him. Her eyebrows were perfectly sculptured into soft arches, her nose was wonderfully straight, and her mouth was full and rosy, and very much appealing. Her eyes fascinated him the most. They were the most appealing shade of green. Eyes the color of marvelous emerald that is full of curiosity yet unguarded. Her eyes also exact the attitude of mischief yet at the same time, he can sense innocence and naiveté lingering on her._

_He knew the moment that whoever this girl might be, she is bound for trouble as was evident on the twinkling emerald eyes of her. He loathed anyone he deemed that perturb his personal space. And this lovely little minx is certainly disturbing him. Hence, no matter how beautiful and lovely to behold she is, he decided to just ignore her and continue whatever he is doing after such she will just leave and go on her merry way without including him into any possible waywardness she was up to. _

_But it seems that unfortunately for him, he was stuck with her ministration and he will have no say into it. _

_Despite the stranger's utter indifferent behavior towards her, she was definitely not deterred to pursue the questions that were nagging here. And she will have to certainly get her answer and assuage her curiosity even if she has to wring it from this apathetic stranger. And for some unknown reason, his indifference certainly irked her to the very core of her patience. And patience is a virtue that is not high on her list. _

_That is why when she asked the man once again and he continued to ignore her. She decided to take matters into her own hands. _

_She grabbed the parchment that he was drawing upon. This action obviously gathered a reaction from the man. _

"_What the hell are you doing?" he asked in disbelief. _

"_Examining your drawing, what else do you think?" she answered him nonchalantly while she raised the parchment to have a better viewing angle of it. She tried to search the object of which he copied it from but can find none. _

"_What is this one anyway? I can't see where you copied it?" she asked him once again. _

_Irritated by her questions, he tried to grab the parchment from her, however she stirred it from his grasp and looked at him with a definite challenge in her eyes. She was silently imploring him to answer her before she will relinquish the parchment. _

_He was quite impressed with this girl's moral fiber. A smile graced his face. This girl certainly has enough spirit to challenge him like this. Had she known who he is, she would certainly cower in fear, as most men who knew him were always wary of him. _

_But this puny and scrawny little girl is openly challenging him at a contest of will over a certain parchment. This most undoubtedly brought his humor as well as excitement._

"_Are you telling me that I have to answer your question and that if I don't you will not give me back the parchment, is that what you are implying, milady?" he drawled dispassionately. _

"_No, you will tell me or else I will throw this in the water myself and you will be devastated by the lost of your work. Pretty much, as a palace's artisan, I knew that this is where you will gain your stipend but once I threw this in the stream it will be of no good for you." _

"_Fine, throw it then. I don't need it anyway." He told her while he raised both his hands as an emphasis of his indifference to her threat. _

_At this she was shocked by his answer, yet in the split of an instant her eyes twinkled with mirth. And she laughed. _

_At this point, he realized that her mirth is certainly musical to the ears, and this he certainly enjoyed. _

"_You, sir, are lying. You won't throw this beautiful drawing and put it into waste," she said confidently. _

"_Oh really? Shall I do the throwing then, milady?"_

_Stunned and appalled at the prospect of him throwing this magnificent work of art, which incidentally, he created, she shouted at him. _

"_You will not throw this one sir." She implored with such passion that she even stomp her right foot and looked at him with such daring that he laughed soundly which surprised her. _

"_Why are you laughing at me? What in my command did you found to be humorous?" _

"_Oh, milady what I found to be amusing is not just your order but also yourself." _

"_What do you mean by that?" she asked him, while her face blushed. Clearly this man infuriated her. _

"_Oh don't you see milady, you pressured me into answering your question and threatened to throw my drawing if I don't do so and when I answered you with unconcern about the very object that you seem to hold against me and even more so tried to help you in doing the dirty deed, and yet you became mad at me for even agreeing to the very action you suggested to do against me. Now with the irony of your actions certainly, I found those hilarious. But what were even more compelling was your reaction and the way your face instantly reddened. Truly my dear you are such a delight." _

_At this he bowed before her. _

_But instead of being appeased, she became even more irritated. Thus, she put both her hands on her hips as her left hand still holds the parchment. Put her two feet apart. And looked at him with a haughty expression a child like her could muster. _

"_So are you going to answer my question or not?" _

"_And if I don't answer your question, will it be me now whom you will throw in the water?" he asked lazily. _

"_Of course not. If I do so, any part of you might harm the fishes. Certainly I will not inflict them of such brutality." _

"_Touché, milady. I see your tongue is also as quick as your temper." _

"_So are you going to tell me now?" _

_This time he presumed that he or rather his drawing had certainly caught her interest. And this somehow, appeased him into answering her inquiries as a silent way of thanking her for her interest on his creation as well as claiming that it was beautiful earlier. However, when she once again stomped her right foot, indicating that her very stumpy patience is slowly running out. He delighted that he'd rather tease her more. _

"_And what do I get milady, in exchange for the information that you will be receiving from me?" _

_She gave him a dumbfounded look when he asked that question. Surely he was not asking a boon from her. She was just asking him about this drawing of his, true, it is fascinating but a piece of background about this would not cause him his life. _

"_You are asking me to give you something in return?" she asked surprise evident in her words. _

"_That was what I was asking you. I'm happy you understand my meaning." _

_This time, hell broke loose. She immediately ran towards him and kicked him in the knee without a care of the propriety she had just breeched. If her governess found out about this, she would certainly be in trouble. But she'll deal with that problem later and for now; she will have to assert herself first with this obnoxious man. _

_Her action surprised him. And by the heavens, this puny little chit can kick. The pain was a little excruciating that unconsciously he bended his knees and try to gain support from the wall of the pavilion. _

_This clearly delighted her, which was shown in her triumphant smile. _

"_So are we going to do it my way or your way? I hope you are not underestimating me. You just have to answer my question you know."_

_He was about to get up and throw her a retort but someone interrupted them. In a way, made him grateful for whoever this intervening person is. He just couldn't trust what he would have done to this annoying girl had they not been interrupted. Only that, he was not given the chance to thank this person for he was given a revelation that would surely turn the tables for the girl's advantage. _

"_Sakura, what the hell are you doing here in the gardens, alone and unescorted?"_

_She knew that voice, one that she actually missed and longed to see. _

"_Gaara!" she murmured and looked behind her. _

"_Oh my goodness! It is you!" _

_And she ran towards the said person nearly toppling him if not for his sheer strength. Thankfully, said man was strong enough not to let his sister let him fall over and made himself the center of amusement by the court. So he immediately balanced himself once he caught his imp of a sister. _

"_Ohoooh. . . . You nearly run me over, minx. So why the sudden excitement of my presence?" _

_Sakura embraced her beloved brother, and then she place her palms on his cheeks and tried to examine him, looking for any sign of wounds or any discomfort in him. Thankfully, her keen eye when it comes to healing was able to thoroughly checked and confirmed that he is indeed well. _

"_Nothing. But I missed you. Really. I hope you stay here longer along with Big Brother Sasori." _

_Gaara smiled at her sister's word but was careful to look around to know if other people were present. It is a good thing that the pavilion was secluded and away from prying eyes. He knew, even when they were still younger that his sister was one of the sweetest and thoughtful person in the world. And he was always happy whenever she showered them with her concerns. And this time was no exception. _

"_You little minx. You only wanted us to be here because you will be less detained by those burly guards that father assigned to you. Plus, since you have your two older brothers eating at the palm of your hands, you always have your way with us thus, you can do whatever you wanted to do."_

"_Of course not. I want you here because I want us to be together always since we are siblings. And it might not hurt if you'll be the one to protect me not those ugly idiots."_

"_Well, I'm happy that you enjoy having me here but don't change the subject dear sister, why are you alone and unescorted? Where is Nana and how in heaven's name did you evade those guards of yours?" _

"_Oh slow down. You're just like Father."_

"_Am I? Well you better hope I am not sister. Now answer my question." _

"_Well, Nana believes that I'm studying with the tutor, so she was preparing something which I have no idea. And since I am suppose to be studying, the guards where given a break since Nana doesn't allow them inside the room while I am studying. _

"_If you're suppose to study, why the hell are you here? I don't suppose this is your classroom now? And where is that pathetic excuse of your tutor is?" _

"_Well, I just came here to view the gardens and I'm tired of studying"_

"_Cut the bloody chase and answer me." _

"_Fine! You don't have to shout you know. Well, I kind of put a pinch of sleeping drought into my tutor's tea so that I will be able to ran from her. And since the guards where not near the vicinity I decided to make a run for it. Happy now?"_

_Then, Gaara's laughed rang out in the garden._

"_You drugged people now? Father should have never let you go to the abbey to study healing. I can see now that your gift will be the end of all of us here." _

"_Oh you oaf. I wouldn't have resort to that if all of your were not so domineering," she said and at the same time pointing an accusing finger in his way. _

"_And who are you accosting this time, princess." He said in a voice laced with mockery and mirth as he subtly changed the topic. _

"_Oh, him?" she asked as her attention was immediately shifted. _

_At this, Gaara focused his attention to the man in question. And straight away his facial features changed from that of merriment to one devoid of emotion. _

"_It is a pleasure to have you once again in court, Prince Gaara." _

"_I wasn't expecting to see you here Sai."_

"_You knew this painter?" Sakura asked, as she her face turned abruptly one from the other. _

"_Painter?" Gaara asked. If he had been confused, he did not show it. _

"_Yes. This man was painting something incomprehensible. Look." She explained to him and at the same time shoving the parchment in front of him as proof of her account of the said stranger, named Sai. But instantly, she faced Sai. _

"_So your name is Sai. Will you now tell me what this painting is?" she asked and still persisting to accede her curiosity. _

_Sai was certainly taken aback by the identity of the young girl who had certainly knocked his curiosity. He never thought that this girl was from the royal family Even more surprising was the identity that she is Princess Sakura, the hidden princess. _

_Many rumors surfaced in court even in the kingdom itself had risen pertaining to this princess. Many claimed that she was so beautiful just like her mother, that the king guardedly hid her from men who might fall for her beauty at such a young age. Others claimed that she was cursed to become the ugliest person ever to live, that she shamed royalty in itself. Others also said that she was killed at the same time when her mother perished and that she reminded the king of her lost beloved that he decided to kill her so as to prevent him from reminding of his dead consort. _

_He was never one to listen to such gossips, but now he can conclude that the rumor of her beauty is absolutely true. It was indeed wise of the king to hid her identity from the court. _

"_What are you pestering the _painter_ with Sakura?" At this, Gaara put an emphasis on the word painter. _

"_I was repeatedly asking him what it is but he wouldn't tell me so." _

"_Are you telling me that you found a person in this world whom you couldn't manipulate? That is certainly new, dear sister." _

_At this, Gaara laughed soundly at the irritation of his sister. _

_So, Sakura stomped her foot once again, and pointed an accusing finger at Sai. _

"_This is all your fault. Hmmph. . . .I will never return this to you again." _

_Sai just looked at her passively even if she ran away from them along taking with her the drawing he painstakingly depicted earlier. Well, no matter, if she wanted it, she can have it. _

"_What were you doing here? Did father send you to spy on her?" Gaara asked him, which gained his attention once the princess was out of their earshot._

"_No my prince, I was not on duty for today hence, I decided to leisurely draw in the garden. I have no knowledge that the princess was here in court, and neither do I know her appearance. Everything that happened to day was nothing but a happenstance."_

"_Very well then."_

"_Gaara. . . . forgive me, Milord." _

"_No one is around as, so you can drop the formality Sai, you are my friend and we've been through a lot so you don't have to talk to me in such esteem."_

"_I'm sorry. I'd rather keep my guard in case someone might be around. But is it safe for the princess to be given a free reign without any escorts? Given that only very few individuals knew of her identity she might be in danger." _

"_I know what you mean, she is very headstrong and stubborn. She has the tendency of creating havoc and misfits despite every protection that she was given. And given with what had just happened, I know that father will now change her guards. Well, given her current situation, I can't help but sympathize with her but it is for her own good, I hope so."_

_After running a few steps, she decided that it was wrong of her to deprive the young artist, even though he was surely obstinate, of his pay for his wonderful work of art. Hence, she decided to give it back to him. _

_So went back to the pavilion and there she realized that his brother was talking to the said man himself. Surely he was not reprimanding him for talking to her, it was her fault in the first place, although she would never admit it in front of the arrogant man. So she decided to eavesdrop first. She knew that it was wrong of her to do so, and had Nana been here, she will be thoroughly reprimanded but this time she knew that her action will be justifiable for she was just trying to save the man's life. _

_Hence, she tried to hid in the shrubs nearby, to listen to their conversation. She was surprised by the turn of their conversation, instead of her saving the infuriating man's hide from her brother, she found out that they were in fact close friends. _

_If that is so, then this man is definitely not just any ordinary painter. Her brother was one of the most withdrawn person she had known. And to gain Gaara's friendship is certainly a very tall order for many. This man must have done something that earned his brother's friendship and surely his respect. _

_As she contemplated on this, she became even more drawn to this mysterious stranger. She will have to find more about him even if it is the last thing she would do. _

She was awoken in her slumber by a pair of gentle hands. Groggily, she tried to open her eyes. The place was illuminated by the fading glow of the sunset.

And as she was scanning the room, a young girl emerged before her sight. She tried to comprehend where she was, and then realization hit her. She was in her captor's room. The dark lord who incidentally was the owner of this very room she was in.

"Milady, I was told to assist you in your bath," the young girl smilingly told her.

* * *

**Some explanations:**

I am really sorry for the delay of this chapter. I knew that I promised to pose this chapter a week after my previous update. However, I was discontent with the way that I wrote it, so I decided to change everything. It's a pity though, the first Chapter 5 that I had written was quite long, but it was not that good.

Hence, I decided to write a new one however, I was having a writer's block which then delayed me from progressing. I was probably too immersed on the detailed narrative of the story that I forgot to follow the main flow of the plot.

But anyway, I really tried my best to at least be able to present a good chapter this time. I hope you like it. Although I have a feeling that you will just resent it for there are so many loopholes regarding the many questions that many of you wanted to be answered about this story's plot. Please bear with me, and I will surely be able to answer it as the plot progresses. I know it sucks to wait but it will be worth it. I really don't want to spoil for you the unveiling of the mystery. And this chapter is certainly the turning point of the story.

Another, I would like to apologize for the violating most characters' disposition and nature. Please excuse my discourtesy but I really can't help it, I am writing an AU story here that is why sometime the characters nature sometimes changes.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone. I know that an apology is in order. Henceforth, I am sorry for not immediately updating. I was busy moving to different place, and of course a series of problems occurred in my life. And the major reason why I was not able to post this immediately was I lacked the confidence to do so. Although I must admit, I had already finished this one like around November, although it was not yet edited then. However, I don't think this chapter was thoroughly edited. Anyway, I have to give it a shot. So it's now or never. Do enjoy reading.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

While she was deep in her slumber, someone gently nudged her to wake up. She was too immersed in dreamland that the intrusion irritated her. She knew that she must wake up soon for numerous duties in the temple awaits her however she still wanted to luxuriate in her bed just for a few more minutes yet duty calls. So she willed herself to overcome her laziness. As she slowly opened her sleepy lids, she could feel the terrible throbbing in many parts of her body.

Little by little, she tried to raise herself and to sit on the bed so that she will get over her lethargic feeling. As consciousness slowly entered her, she realized the unfamiliar surrounding.

She scanned the room she was currently at, and it dawned on her that this was not the simple room that she had in the temple. This was far too grand and splendid to be a priestess' room whom was pledged to the life of poverty and obedience.

She grasped at its magnificence and stateliness that it exudes. The room emanates masculine aura. And slowly, reality sank into her consciousness; this was the room of her ruthless captor. Hence after, the dreadful occurrence yesterday was slowly replayed into her memory once again, along with the fear and horror that came with the awful experience she had.

And as she scrutinized the room, she saw a girl standing timidly and hesitantly beside the bed.

"Milady," the said girl began. "I was tasked to assist you in your bath."

She observed the said girl, and as she did, she presumed that she must be a servant. And at the same time, as was mentioned by the girl, she became curious on whether it was her cruel captor that ordered the servant to assist her bath.

Considering that she can always sense a person's aura, her captor, showed the aura of extreme darkness, one that can be sense even without her clairsentience ability. It is for this very reason that fear immediately clawed into her being once she could sense him near her. At the same time, she felt sad that all she could sense within him was nothing but resentment and antagonism.

It is rather heartbreaking that such a man who is blessed in so many things would harbor such tremendous negative aura. Something tragic must have happened to him. And she silently prayed that someday, he will be cured of the pain that he is suffering.

Yet as blessed as she was with the art of healing, both in body and soul, she will dare not venture into her captor's affliction. His troubled heart was submerged into a darkness that she was afraid to endeavor. There will be others who can try and press their luck into healing his heart but not her. That is no longer her business; she had great matters she had to attend to. A promise, one that she had sworn to fulfill no matter how dire the circumstances would become.

"I'll show you the way to the bathroom," the girl interrupted her thoughts.

She slowly stood from the bed, and as she did, sharp pangs of pain shoot towards her body. It was so severe that in every step that she took, she felt like she was being ripped apart. She knew that she had to heal herself however; at the state she was, she can neither heal a single scratch from her body. Yes, rest she must have first, and later once her energy has returned, she will most certainly be able to heal her body then.

The servant girl opened a certain door. She gestured her hand towards Sakura, beckoning her to enter. Sakura deduced that beyond that door is the bathroom.

When she entered the bathroom, she was impressed with its splendor just as everything that she had seen so far in this stronghold. And yes, even in this trivial bathroom, the magnificence of the Fire Kingdom's ruling clan is rendered.

At the side near the door is the granite counter with the vessel sink and mahogany vanity. The floor and walls are made out of travertine white marble with a hint of gray colors.

She noticed that the tub was already filled with water and that there were rose petals in the water. The prepared bath was simply enticing. Although she was in enemy's territory, her longing for a refreshing bath let her defenses to be unguarded. The bath, in a way would ease some of her burdens for the time being.

"Milady, do you want me to assist you in your bath," the servant asked her gently.

Too tired and weary to speak, she just nodded her head. And the servant rushed towards her and helped her in removing the outer haori that her captor begrudgingly gave her. Then she went over the tub and dipped herself into the hot water.

A feeling of relief washed over her once she lay in the tub. She was glad that this bath had in a way helped sooth the aches and pains she experienced throughout the ordeal although it might not completely wipe away the horror that her captor put her through.

As she lay in the tub, she just gazed at the water and observed the rose petals as they lazily glided in the water.

"May I scrub your back, milady?" the girl asked her.

She just shook her head in acknowledgement to the girl's question while still staring at the petals in the water.

"But milady, I was asked to assist you," the girl pleadingly interceded.

Thus, this time she looked at her and noticed the uneasiness of the girl. Sakura knew that if she did not permit her, she would be in trouble for not following the order that she was given to. But at the same time, she was worried that she would be contradicting Sakura's comfort, the very person she was given order to be made comfortable.

Sakura showing sympathy towards the kind girl acquiesced by slowly nodding her head.

* * *

The servant was mildly surprised by the lady she was charged to take care. When she was initially ordered to do so, she had a lot of trepidations for she knew that high – born ladies like her were for most, were haughty and conceited.

It is true that she, or most of them knew nothing of this girl, other than the fact that their prince had taken an interest towards her was already a testament of her status. And it is for this reason alone that made the servants like her conclude that this beautiful woman certainly came from the upper class.

Hence, once she entered the room and she saw her. She was taken aback by the said lady's appearance. And truly her suspicion about her status was immediately confirmed, she is nothing but an aristocrat through and through How could she not be? Her hair was lustrous, shiny, and silky to touch. Something that only those blessed in life can afford to maintain as such they have all the luxury of time to preserve their outer beauty.

And even more so, by the conclusion that the young maid had reached, made her even more hesitant to approach her, as it is common to most everyone, that ladies of noble birth are known to be petty and very demanding.

But of course, an order is an order. Hence she must wake this beautiful lady. At first she was hesitant to touch her.

And when she woke up, she saw her face; she was overwhelmed by how lovely this female is. Clearly her doubts about her were increasing. Could this person be even a human? Could she be an angel? She could remember the stories that were told to her by her grandmother about the heavenly creatures and how magnificent they are.

And looking at the sleepy lady in front of her, she could certainly proclaim right there and then that she is clearly an otherworldly creature.

As she assisted her towards her bath, she was clearly astounded by how this lovely lady could not be that demanding. After all she was used to the haughtiness of the likes of the lady of her station. But this one, she was so different. And this made her genuinely like her.

_Well for the time being_, she thought. _Probably she is just getting used to the surrounding and once she does she would give out impossible orders just like her kind does. _

But when Sakura silently acquiesced to her plea of dilemma, she was slightly surprised of her generous nature.

So she proceeded in helping her. She made sure that she was comfortable. And throughout the whole time that she was assisting her, she was quiet.

* * *

Mikoto knew that rumors were circulating all over the palace about the lady that her son had brought yesterday. The news made her feel elated. As such, she was so eager to meet the said lady. After, this might be the opportunity that she was looking for.

She even asked her trusted handmaidens to gather enough information about her. And most surprisingly, her reliable handmaidens were so far, not able to gather the appropriate information that she needed.

Now, that is certainly a first. Usually, they were so good at collecting hearsays and information about almost everything. And what is so amazing about her hand maidens or what her husband calls them as her "intelligence" were that they were not only able to gather the information as swiftly as the eagle's flight, but they were also able to decipher which is fact from falsehood.

Hence, with their seemingly perfect record of information gathering, this is certainly an utter surprise that at they were not able to find any valuable news about her son's new lady.

According to their meager bits of news, they were only able to find out that the lady in question was heartbreakingly beautiful as was described my her son's men. Thus, she has the hair of unusual color which is pink. Now, thinking about it, how on earth would one who has the hair color of pink be beautiful? Or for that matter, is there really ever a woman in the Fire Kingdom who has a hair with this kind of hue?

Furthermore, it is said that her face is one that would surely enthrall anyone, both female and male. If this is true, could this certain female have indeed mesmerized her callous son? Sasuke might surely admire this female, that might be true. Her two sons were lover of beautiful things both in art and nature. They were in fact collectors of all beautiful things from around the world. And surely, this female would be added to Sasuke's collection.

However, Mikoto had decided that lady would be of better use to a different role. Yes, she will find a better part for her in her son's life. Just maybe, she might be just the person that she was looking for.

But first things first, if she is to play matchmaker and meddle in her son's personal affairs, which will not be taken lightly by her son in question, if she would be found out, she has to know first the character of this lady.

Surely any mother who meddles in her son's business of love can be forgiven if her reason for doing so is just for trying to protect her son from future heartaches and most certainly, her action is borne out of love. Henceforth, for Mikoto, the queen of this land, anything done out of love is to be forgiven.

Thus she decided then that it's time to initiate the revelry herself.

So she summoned one of the servants to assist the female whom she clearly believed to have enamored her son. And sensing that her bath must have already been done by now. Then, it's time to meet and assess the lady herself.

As she was taking a bath, she can't help but be at ease even if she knew that she is at her unfeeling captor's territory. The bath that was given to her really soothed all the physical aches and pains that she was experiencing.

* * *

She realized that she must rinse her self now for fear that her captor might be already in the room. Having to face him naked, leaves her at a disadvantage. Just picturing the ruthlessness of the said man, beckoned her to stand up immediately.

Thankfully, the servant who had assisted her earlier was still at hand. And immediately she gave the towel towards her to douse the droplets of water from her bath.

It came as a shock to her when she found out that the hand that reached towards her was not the same as that of the servant girl earlier.

The hands were feminine, one that she knew belonged to a lady who was never subjected to a life of a commoner whose everyday existence was tasked to toil and labor, works that will certainly robbed one a dainty hand. Furthermore, these hands were encased with precious stones, stones that were very rare and expensive, which most assuredly were coveted by many high born ladies.

Too alarmed and at the same time curious of who this lady is, she immediately reached out for the towel and cover her naked self with it. The she spun around to gaze at who this lady is.

"Hello," the figure saluted her.

**Clarifications:**

This chapter is indeed short. Don't worry the succeeding chapter will unveil a lot.

Thank you so much and I certainly wish that you enjoyed reading it. I would really love to hear your comments. Please review. And most of the chapters in this story were already done but I need to brush it of with a lot of major editing. And I certainly wish that I have a beta. If you think that you're fit for the job, and you work throughly in reasonable time (what I mean by this is FAST) do send me a message and I'll tell you if you're shortlisted.

I want this story to have it's conclusion already. But I won't sacrifice the plot, I will do it properly. I owe it to you, readers. God bless.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! I know that I have been out of fanfiction in a very, very long time. And yes I have a very good reason as to why I have kept you hanging as to the conclusion of this story. You see, I have already written several chapters for this story, yes, granted they were not yet edited and proofed read, but at least I have the gist of the story. Then something happened to my laptop, and boom all my saved stories were not salvaged. And there, I was depressed and then lost my will to write. And now, slowly by slowly I am gaining my love for writing again. I hope that it will be enough for you to understand my abandonment of this story for a certain period of time. But thank you so much for the several people who have urged me to continue this. It really means a lot to me especially during those harrowing times of self-doubt. And yes I am being over dramatic here. And so, here's the long awaited chapter 7. Do enjoy.

**CHAPTER 7**

Mikoto was on her way to check upon the lady, who had stirred the palace into a frenzy of gossips, for simply catching the interest of her youngest son, Sasuke. And this is quite a feat, for to gather her finicky sons' interests especially that of her wayward Sasuke is surmountable to impossible. Yet, the impossible is happening, hence, the appearance of this lady.

Furthermore her sources told her that Sasuke placed the said lady in his own quarters. Thereby, said act further ignited the assertions of many, that this lady is surely someone who has suddenly became important to her son. And truly for such thing to occur is seriously a very rare phenomenon.

And to appease her curiosity, she immediately went to her.

There she saw her bathing at the marble pool of perfumed water with the aid of the servant she had sent to assist her.

Looking about her, she realized why her son, would be enchanted by this lady. The gossips were undeniably true. She is beyond beautiful; in fact, far beautiful from what she was told. If anything, the descriptions given to her about this damsel's appearance were underestimated.

Her pink hair was clearly peculiar but for its oddity, it enhances her beautiful face. Her eyes, a vivid emerald, rival the greens of the hills and mountains of the Fire Kingdom during the spring. And with what she had just observed, she can't help but deduced of what beautiful children she can give Sasuke if they were to be united in matrimony. Oh the wonder of wonders.

But as a mother who dearly loves her sons, it is apparently her duty to check the credibility of any woman her sons fancy with. No she is not meddling, she is just concerned for her sons welfare and well being especially Sasuke. Surely, any mother who intervenes in her sons' matters of heart would be forgiven for meddling if that can even be called as meddling. She is just doing this out of love.

So she must be assured of this female first if indeed she is worthy of her beloved son, if she is to play matchmaker. Yes, outer beauty is one thing, but it is not enough. It is most definitely not enough for her. Henceforth she is here to find out the depth of this girl's character. Neither can she tolerate any female who is lacking of intelligence. Females of this kind will just bore Sasuke easily. Nor would she approve of some opportunistic woman who has come to take advantage of what her son has to offer, which is most certainly a lot, in terms of worldly possession, status and power.

She must look through this girl's character first for Sasuke's sake, to protect him from any future heartache. Especially now, after he has suffered tremendously. It is true, that her son has indeed changed after the tragedy that has befallen him. He was indeed a very different man from what he used too. But there is no doubt that her son is still a good man, and that he deserves a good and loving woman who will give him happiness.

And that is what Mikoto is doing right now. There is no one in this world that can stop a determined mother who is out on a quest to look after her son's happiness. And hereafter, she approached the mysterious lady herself.

"I'm sorry my dear to have startled you. It was just that I was so excited to see you," she gently told the startled girl.

As she greeted her, she extended her bejeweled hands towards the stunned girl along with a towel.

"Here's your towel. Come by the fire and let me help you comb your hair."

Too surprised by her sudden appearance, the lady who was peacefully lounging in the bath previously, quickly reached out for the towel given to her to cover her nudity. After which, she timidly followed her to the interior of the room near the fireplace where a chair was placed by one of her ladies-in-waiting who was standing there eagerly awaiting for the next order that she will give them. Even from this distance, she could see that their eyes were beaming with utmost curiosity, curiosity towards this girl, whom they immediately concluded as Sasuke's love interest.

"Please my dear, do sit at the chair near the fire. I believe that you are cold. During this time of the year, the wind is harsh. One must be wary of catching a cold or worst flu."

As the silent girl was seated, Mikoto ordered her ladies to bring to her the kimonos that she laid out. Several of them come towards her, each clutching a kimono of different color yet astounding qualities.

"Which among these kimonos would you like to wear, my child?"

Still baffled, the girl just stared at her and only flickered her gaze to the kimonos raised by the ladies-in-waiting.

Mikoto sensing her hesitation did the decision for her.

"Ah I think this one will suit you the best. Will this do for you, my dear?"

At this the nervous girl only nodded as her sign of acquiescence, without even bothering to look at which kimono was chosen for her.

And once it was settled, the ladies-in-waiting immediately flocked towards her and she was helped into the chosen kimono. It turns out, that Mikoto had chosen for her an emerald green Kimono.

"I thought this one would bring out the greenness of your eyes. And seeing it now, I was indeed right. I hope you do like it. " She beamed towards her. And then she let the girl sit once again so that she can fix her hair.

"There, there my dear. Let me comb your hair."

At her words, one of her ladies-in-waiting came towards her and brought a jade comb, which Mikoto immediately used to comb her silky locks.

"Your hair is certainly very unique. I have never seen such hair as this color in the Fire Kingdom. But don't worry, it is definitely silky and beautiful."

"Thank you milady," was the girl's timid reply.

Hearing her voice, Mikoto smiled. It was a good thing. She was beginning to fear that she was mute.

"May I know your name, my dear?"

"Sakura, milady."

"Sakura." Mikoto repeated. "That name suits you very well. You hair in particular reminds me of that flower that blooms during the spring."

And to this Sakura did nothing but silently accepted the lady's compliment.

"And would you tell me where and how did you met my son?"

"Your son milady?"

"Yes my dear, my son?" Mikoto reiterate for Sakura's sake.

Taken aback by this new information, Sakura was having doubts about it. Clearly, this wonderful lady could not possibly be the mother of that cruel man who subjected her into this brutality.

"I am not sure, if he is your son milady. I only know that he has hair and eyes as black as the night."

"You just described most of the man in my family. But yes, my Sasuke has that very same description," Mikoto laughingly corrected her.

"I only know of this lord. I am sorry milady, but I am not really well informed about your son. I can only guess that he is a high-ranking lord in this land, and that he belongs to this land's ruling family."

"Are you telling me, my dear that you don't know who my son is?" Mikoto asked askance.

Sakura was startled by Mikoto's bewilderment and most definitely scared that she had angered this lady, immediately she tried to placate her.

"I am sorry milady. Truly I do not know him at all. I am greatly sorry if that offends you."

Mikoto was obviously stunned by this news. A female who doesn't know one of her sons, that is most certainly something. Clearly this is even more interesting than she had thought.

"Oh no my dear. You don't offend me at all. It is just a surprise to me that there is a female in this kingdom who doesn't know about the prince."

In fact this made her even happier that she already is. That this Sakura is not just here for whatever gain she could get form her son and the fact that she is not aware of her son's true identity clearly speaks for it. And she is beginning to like this girl even more. Yes, she is really fitting for her son. The thought of them being together is making her giddy with excitement.

"Prince?" said Sakura in barely a whisper, which Mikoto was only able to catch because she was beside the girl.

"Yes, Prince. Sasuke, my son is a prince of this realm."

If Sakura was surprised that Mikoto was the mother of her captor, this time she is beyond alarmed by this distressing knowledge. And instinctively, she tried to move away from the gentle lady in a gesture that seems like she is trying to protect herself against the harm that this somehow, ironically, wonderful lady, might bring upon her.

Seeing her odd reaction, Mikoto was perplexed as to why she seems suddenly afraid of her. Thus she tried to reach out towards hers.

"My dear, is something wrong? Did something happen?" she asked soothingly.

But despite her kind words, Sakura just shied away from here even more. And this time, Sakura can sense that Mikoto is becoming alarmed by her unusual reaction and that she really is beginning to suspect that something is absolutely wrong.

"Please my dear, whatever is troubling you I will try to help you. Do not be afraid of me," Mikoto gently told her.

Luckily, Sakura was able to calm herself. Her feelings of hope were immediately becoming bleaker and bleaker. Having met this kind lady, she thought that she might be able to find a way to ask for help in her dire predicament. However, this was not supposed to be. What is even more dreadful is that, she is becoming scared of this lady.

If she was her captor's mother, whom she told her his identity was Prince Sasuke, then there is absolutely no reason why she would help her.

Despite that, when the lady touched her, her clairsentience ability led her to decipher this lady's aura, and that despite her relation to this Prince Sasuke, she is most certainly sure, that she has a kind heart.

Mikoto immediately sensed that something was definitely out of place. There was definitely something that is not right in the conclusions that she has deduced.

And the only way to figure it out is to question Sakura. But looking at her, whose demeanor has shifted from that of apprehension to terror, it will be difficult to fish out the answer from her. And it will be even more difficult with her ladies around. And so she nodded her head to the direction of the door to her ladies.

Getting the meaning to her silent command, the ladies silently move out of the room, but she did not miss the crest fallen look in their faces, knowing that they won't be able to hear first hand the information that their lady will fish out from this girl, Sakura.

As soon as the doors closed behind, Mikoto pulled up a chair and sat down, facing Sakura.

Sakura refused to look at her. Her trembling hands were folded together in her lap and she stared at them intently.

This time, Mikoto was given plenty of time to study Sakura, to actually observe beyond what is in the surface, beyond her beautiful appearance. Despite her refusal to look at her, as she looked at her eyes, she saw sadness etched upon them.

A couple of minutes passed, when Sakura finally looked at her. And this time Mikoto directly asked her what she really wanted to know.

"Who are you Sakura?"

Sasuke entered his room to discover that his captive was sitting at the edge of his bed; freshly bathed and somehow recovered from the ordeal he put her through.

He smiled, when he saw her trying to cover a tiny jump from the alarmed of his entry as the door slammed. She wordlessly scampered across the room and far onto the other edge of the bed.

He entered his room, and did not acknowledge her, and carelessly began shedding his clothes. His servant promptly appeared at the door, wordlessly helping his master to prepare for his bath.

Sasuke then proceeded to his bathroom, and climbed into the marble tub. His servant stood above him with bottles of scent. Half closing his eyes, Sasuke stared up at him with a scowl. And hence, he followed his line of sight, only to be even more irritated when he saw him looking admiringly at his captive.

"Juugo, the scents. Are you out of your mind?"

Unpredictably, Juugo dumped the bottled scent over his head carelessly. At this, Sasuke howled in amazed protest.

"What is your problem, Juugo! Get the hell out of here before I flay you alive!"

Juugo, with startled surprise, immediately gained his alertness but not without glancing curiously at the angst-ridden lady who was at the far side of the room, ducked out of the room, before his master could do of his promised punishment.

For a moment, Sasuke sat in the steam, thinking of nothing but the tensions the water eased away. But he could not quell either his restlessness or irritation, and he found his eyes turning toward his lady prisoner – cowering and nervously apprehensive, he was sure, at the far edged of the room.

He smiled suddenly. "Lady," he commanded, his eyes lazily half closed, "I wish you to scrub my back."

She made no reply but just sat still and cowered even more.

After a few seconds of his command was unheeded, he raised dripping and walked to the edge of the room so quietly which frightened the lady even more. He picked her up bodily in one smooth, fluid motion.

His action earned him a look of stunned surprise in her green eyes. Her fingers unknowingly dug into his chest in an effort to free herself from him.

"Lady," he said cuttingly, "when I command you, I expect you to promptly obey it. Do you understand me?"

And then he smirked at her, "Since you do not care to scrub my back, therefore, I shall do you the honor that which you deny me."

Sakura could not dislodge herself from him and one glance at her cold onyx eyes started her shivering with alarm. She had witnessed his perverse wrath against her. And she knows that she cannot fight him. And even if she could, there was little time for her to do more than just to utter a single word of protest, "No!" before she found herself dropped in the tub.

She grabbed desperately at the slippery edges of the marble tub to balance herself but the dripping, naked and powerful presence of her captor halted her. "How remiss of me," he muttered, catching her wrists with his hand as he hunched down beside the tub, "I can't scrub your back when there is cloth upon it, can I?"

"No! Please stop milord!" Sakura cried desperately as he held her with one hand while the other ripped apart her new kimono. He released her wrist as he fully discarded her torn clothing. "Sit still, lady," he said softly, his eyes bright and full of mockery.

She struggled briefly with him, attempting to stand. But that only brought her nude and wet body colliding with his. And as she shuddered when her nipples scraped against his chest and her thighs were met by his vital masculinity. Without any way out she sank her body into the tub as if the water will hide her nudity.

He reached between her up thrust knees to burrow for the soap and cloth and she jumped with a gasp.

"Relax, milady," he murmured, his voice a low whisper with that ever-underlying taunt.

She felt him move behind her, sweep her hair into one hand as he soaped her shoulders with the other. But more than his touch on her, she felt his presence, the tension radiating from his body. She could sense each little flicker of movement within him, each nuance of muscle play.

She wound her fingers over the rim of the tub, holding on as if her life depends on it.

She is getting confused. She was finding it impossible to fight, to retaliate, to move. She couldn't think; it as if her mind were being lulled as well as her senses with the motion and touch and scent of the man who had mercilessly tortured her.

He did not know if he was goaded by a god or a demon, whether he wish to cherish her or punish her. He deduced that it was probably because of the wine the just recently consumed which was making his inability to think properly. But the rational part of his mind was telling him that it was most certainly not the wine that was pushing him to ravish her, it was most certainly her incomparable beauty.

The pink locks with his hand felt like silk. So did the flesh of the ivory column of her long neck. He cupped his hand in the water to sluice it over her shoulders; then again retrieved the soap to rubbed it over her spine. Her back was slender, tuck deeply at the waist, dimpled beneath the water's edge at the top of her buttocks. He silently laved the soap over her, feeling her shivering beneath his caressing fingers. He leaned low to plant his lips against her nape, grazing it lightly with is teeth. She went rigid but the shivering continued. He saw the knuckles of her long slender fingers grow white over the edge of the tub, and he moved his lips closer t her ear, his breath a caress that brought about a new spasm of shivers.

"Yield to me, lady and you shall not be hurt that much."

Still behind her, he slipped his hands beneath her arms and raised her, soaping her back again, the dropping the soap as he splayed his fingers over her shoulder and massaged her ivory flesh, moving ever downward to cradle her buttocks and keep the sensuously caressing massage at a fluid flow.

He was filled with uncontrollable desire. Yet he somehow tried to maintain a sense of order this was evident in his precise and calculated action.

He touched his lips to her neck again, and then moved them slowly down the entire length of her spine, his tongue flicking gently at each part of her he could grasp. He shifted his hands to encompass her hips, and knelt, leaning his chest against the tub to nip lightly the shadows of her dimples and the firm ivory cheeks below them.

"Stop. Please stop." She gasped her voice barely audible. He felt the beautiful play of her hip and bone as she tried to twist away from him.

"Please…." She whispered.

Her voice invoked pleasure into his body and a triumph for he knew that she was desperately trying to ignore him, to badly remain still and indifferently endure his unwanted ministrations. And yet, she could not for he has somehow evoked the stirrings of passion and sensuality in her. Perhaps, her stay with him might not just be for pain alone, perhaps passion as well.

He rubbed the soap higher up her leg, taking his massive sweeps as high as the flesh of her inner thigh, where he left off, and rising to bring it over her belly upon the flat midsection. And then with both hands he began to massage her breasts, cupping the weight and fondling slowly in a circular pattern, his thumbs grazing the suds over her nipples.

She remained still, her fingers clutched into her palms, a pulse tickling madly at the base of her throat. He gazed into her face as he leisurely held her breasts, feeling the erotic rise of her nipples. Her eyes were still wide, glazed, her jaw tightened but her lips parted, as if she would issue a plea again but could not.

He leaned closer and touched his lips to her. She allowed him to do so, as if mesmerized, then, at the touch, tried to twist away. He brought his powerful fingers around her neck, holding her still as he bent his head, parting her mouth with his, driving deeply into the moist depths with his tongue. A tiny sound escaped her, but his lips were too sure, too demanding, for her to do anything other than be swept along in the tide. As he held her, he moved his hand over her breast, gliding the soap downward again, his hand massaging the silken flesh between her legs. A sound, a gasp, a moan, a protest, broke into his ravaging mouth, but he continued is massage, his fingers probing surely between her legs to have her most tender flesh.

Only then did her hands desperately clutch about his shoulders. He was sure they did so in her effort to stand and fight him with a strength rendered useless in the muscles of her thighs.

He broke his kiss, dipping to cup water and sluice it quickly over her body, aware that she braced herself with her hands on his shoulders even as she tried to plead with moist and swollen lips. No sound came from her attempts.

He lifted her, wet into his arms, and carried her to the bed. He laid her down, gazing upon her, stunned and brilliant emerald eyes, her full ivory mounds with her crests grown hard, her smooth lean belly, her shadowed hip bones, her beguiling triangle that seemed to promise the greatest riches held in modesty beneath, at her long silken, lithe and shapely legs…

And there for now. . . Please bear with me people. Please. . . I hope you will appreciate this.

I wish I could write as fast as I can, and yes this time I will not promise you anything. But this is what I can only say; I will definitely finish this story. Sorry, for grammatical errors and all unintended errors. And yes, I definitely need a beta.

Thank you. Please review.


End file.
